Darren Criss
Darren Everett Criss est un acteur, chanteur et auteur-compositeur californien. Il s'est fait connaître par sa participation à la comédie musicale parodique et amateur de Harry Potter montée par les étudiants de l'université du Michigan, A Very Potter Musical, où il interprétait Harry Potter. Il est propulsé sur la scène internationale avec son rôle de Blaine Anderson dans Glee. Biographie Darren Everett Criss est né le 5 février 1987 à San Francisco, en Californie d'une mère d'origine philippine et d'un père irlandais. Il a étudié en primaire au Stuart Hall for Boys et au collège St Ignatius College Preparatory. Il entre à l'Université du Michigan et obtient son diplôme en 2009. Il joue de la guitare, du piano, du violoncelle, du violon, de la mandoline et de la batterie. Il a un grand frère, Chuck, qui fait partie du groupe de rock indépendant "Freelance Whales". Carrière That Media Show Darren est le premier présentateur de That Media Show, une série de vidéos diffusées sur internet et qui parlent de Hollywood, de la réalisation des films et des effets spéciaux. StarKid Production﻿ thumb|left|144px|Les lunettes officielles de StarKid dans [[When I Get You Alone]]Darren est un des acteurs principaux de la compagnie de théâtre Team StarKid, formée par les étudiants de l'Université du Michigan. Son rôle le plus populaire est celui de Harry Potter dans A Very Potter Musical (lien) puis A Very Potter Sequel qui ont connues un grand succès sur internet et l'ont fait connaître du grand public. Darren a composé la moitié des chansons de A Very Potter Musical et toutes celles de A Very Potter Sequel. A l'automne 2009, StarKid met en scène Me and My Dick. ''Une fois de plus, Darren compose quelques chansons et obtient l'un des premiers rôles, mais thumb|170px|Darren en Harry Potteril doit le céder à son camarade Joe Walker. Darren a également participé à l'écriture des chansons de la dernière production de StarKid, ''Starship. A l'automne 2011, la troupe part en tournée dans tous les États-Unis et à Londres. Le 11 août 2012, le très attendu A Very Potter 3D : A Very Potter Senior Year a été joué par la troupe durant le LeakyCon de Chicago. Darren avait repris son rôle de Harry Potter pour l'occasion, à la grande joie des fans ! La représentation a été filmée et mise en ligne le vendredi 15 mars comme toutes leurs autres productions (Source) (source 2). Musique et télévision Darren a sorti à l'été 2010 un EP qu'il a produit lui-même, "Human". Il est composé de cinq chansons : "Human", "Jealousy", "Not Alone", "Sami" et "Don't You". Il commence à travailler sur un album quand il est engagé pour jouer dans Glee. ''Il apparait pour la première fois dans l'épisode "Premiers baisersthumb|left|Affiche officielle" de la saison 2 dans le rôle de Blaine Anderson. Il est depuis devenu régulier. Il a joué dans la série "''Les mystères d'Eastwick", et a fait une apparition dans "Cold Case : Affaires Classées". Il a été au casting de la série de Lisa Kudrow, "Web Therapy" pour trois épisodes. Il y avait le rôle de Augie Sayles. (Vidéos : 1, 2et 3) Darren était en tournée, "Listen Up...Summer Tour '13" du 29 mai au 30 juin 2013. La tournée était complète. De cette tournée seule la chanson "Words" a été inscrit dans ASCAP database. (source) Lors d'un questions/réponses avec des fans, il a répondu qu'il ne sortirait pas d'album solo cette année mais qu'il ferait autre chose. Il a ajouté lors de la convention G4 qu'il sortirait l'année prochaine. Ron Fair, qui était producteur pour American Idol, travaillait de façon indépendante avec les Jonas Brothers '' et lancé la carrière de ''Chris Mann, produira son album pour Columbia Records''.(source)(source) (source) Lors de la convention Glee en France, le 21 mars 2015, il a dit qu'il a mis son album entre parenthèse car il veut se concentrer sur sa carrière d'acteur, et il préfère ne pas avoir de date et prendre son temps pour sortir quelque chose qui lui ressemble et qui ne soit pas forcément lié à Glee. (source) (source) La Fox planifie pour 2015 la production de Glease qui se jouera en live sur la chaîne, à la fois Time et E!Online souhaitent que ce soit lui qui reprenne le rôle de Danny Zuko. Le 24 janvier 2014, il a tourné, au Rainbow Room à New York, en compagnie de Marc Cherry (créateur de Desperate Houseviews), Michael Feinstein (chanteur de cabaret), Laura Osnes (chanteuse à Broadway), Tom Postilio et Mickey Conlon une émission spéciale pour la Saint Sylvestre pour la télévision. Darren a chanté en duo avec Michael Feinstein un medley de chansons de Frank Sinatra, pour rendre hommage à ce dernier pour les 100 ans de sa naissance. L'émission a été diffusée le 31 décembre 2014. (Promo)(vidéo) Il a écrit deux chansons pour Glee : *Rise'' n'a pas été spécialement écrite pour Glee, parce qu'écrite des années auparavant, mais trouvant le thème de la chanson parfait pour l'épisode "The Rise And Fall Of Sue Sylvester", Darren l'a proposée aux producteurs qui l'ont immédiatement acceptée. (source) *''This Time'' a été spécialement écrite pour le dernier épisode de la série "Dreams Come True". La chanson est d'ailleur nommée aux Emmy Awards 2015 dans la catégorie "Outstanding Original Music and Lyrics" (source) (source) Il a co-écrit plusieurs chansons: *"Mexico" avec Ed Drewett et Ant Whiting. Ed Drewett a écrit Best Song Ever et Steal My Girl ''pour les One Direction, ''Glad You Came pour The Wanted. Ant Whiting, lui, est connu pour son travail avec Pixie Lott et M.I.A. (source) *"Fantisy Newest" avec Billy Mann et Christian Medice. Billy Mann est connu pour avoir travaillé avec P!ink et Céline Dion.(source) *"Bored" avec Eg White. Eg White est connu pour avoir travaillé avec Adele, Sam Smith, Tom Odell, Will Young, James Morrison, P!nk, Joss Stone et plus. (source) (source) Darren est en pourparlé pour rejoindre le casting de la série de American Horror Story: Hotel pour l'épisode d'Halloween. Il jouerai Justin, un homme tendance de Silver Lake qui se rend à l'hotel pour Halloween avec sa petite-amie tout aussi tendance pour échappé aux embêtants "trick-or-treaters". Mais après une trop grande demande de chambre, le personnage joué par Kathy Bates, directrice de l'hotêl va donner à Justin une blague d'halloween qu'ils ne pourront jamais oublié. Il est possble qu'il est un rôle récurrent dans la série. (source) Broadway thumb|left|200pxDarren a remplacé Daniel Radcliffe pour le rôle principal de J. Pierrepont Finch dans "How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying" durant 3 semaines du 3 au 22 janvier 2012 à raison de 8 représentations par semaine. Lors des "Broadway.com Audience Choice Awards 2012", où il était le présentateur, il a remporté le prix du Meilleur Remplacement. Le 03 janvier 2012 #FromYoutubeToBroadway était en tendance mondiale sur Twitter (en raison du fait qu'il y a 1 an il débutait à Broadway). Il est en tête des votes sur le site Culturatist.com pour reprendre le rôle de Christian lors d'une adaptation de Moulin Rouge à Broadway. (source) (source) Il était de retour à Broadway du 29 avril au 19 juillet 2015 dans la pièce Hedwig and the Angry Inch, composée par John Cameron Mitchell et Stephen Trask. Il y interprètait, pour une durée de 12 semaines, le rôle principal, celui de Hedwig Robinson, une rock star transgenre suivant la tournée d'une autre star plus célèbre, Tommy Gnosis, et racontant l'histoire de sa vie lors des concerts. Rebecca Naomie Jones joue à ses côtés et la pièce est mise en scène par Michael Mayer. Le rôle a été précédemment interprété par Neil Patrick Harris, Michael C. Hall et John Cameron Mitchell. Le producteur a pensé à lui dès le début et il n'a pas eu besoin d'auditionner. Les critiques recueillies jusqu'à maintenant sont très positives. (source) Une fête a été donnée par Louboutin Homme le 11 mai 2015 pour fêter son retour à Broadway (source). Darren est classé 1 dans le top 10 des meilleurs acteurs pour jouer Mike dans la comédie musicale Magic Mike par le site Broadway.com. (source) Cinéma thumb|left|150pxDarren fait partie du casting du film Imogene de Shari Springer Berman et Robert Pulcini qui est sorti sur les écrans américains (sous le nom de Girl Most Likely) et français en 2013. Le film a été diffusé en avant-première en France le 18 juin 2013 en présence de Darren et de Kristen Wiig. Le DVD est sorti le 5 novembre 2013 aux États-Unis et le 22 avril 2014 en France.(source) (amazon) Il fait partie du casting du film'' Smitten!'' qui sera réalisé par Barry Morrow, qui a gagné un oscar pour le scénario de Rain Man. C'est une comédie romantique avec quatres romances centrée autour du personnage joué par Darren, un cadre américain travaillant dans la mode, kidnappé et emmené dans les montages par trois membres maladrois de la mafia. Le film sera tourné en Italie. (source) thumb|right|Hunter Doublage Il a prêté sa voix pour un épisode de "The Cleveland Show", une série animée de la Fox. L'épisode intitulé "Jesus Walks" a été diffusé le 29 avril 2012. Son personnage, Hunter, entre en conflit avec Cleveland Jr. pour obtenir les faveurs de Vanessa (jouée par Fergie du groupe "The Black Eyed Peas"). Il est aussi la voix de "Micro", dans la trilogie de super-héro, "The Mighty 7" créée par Stan Lee. Enfin, il a doublé "Katayma", un des collègues ingénieurs de "Jiro", dans le dernier film de Hayao Miyazaki, Le vent se lève. Le film est sorti le 21 février 2014 aux États-Unis et le 22 janvier 2014 en France. (video) (source) En 2014, il a fait la voix de "Sideswipe" dans le dessin animé "Transformers : Robots In Disguise" qui a été diffusé pour la première fois en Australie le 21 février, le 7 mars en Royaume-Unis puis aux États-Unis le 14 mars 2015 sur la chaîne Cartoon Network. (sneak peek) (source) (source) (source) Il a fait la voix de "Sutemaru" dans le dessin animé The Tale Of The Princesse Kaguya le dernier film d'animation du Studio Ghibli, la compagnie co-fondée par Hayao Miyazaki et Isao Takahata. Au casting il y a James Caan, Lucy Liu, James Marsden... Le film est sorti le 17 octobre 2014. Le DVD du film est sorti le 10 février 2015 aux États-Unis. Le film était nommé aux Oscars 2015 dans la catégorie "Best Animated Feature".(source)(source) (source) Pour obtenir des informations plus complètes sur sa carrière, voici un lien vers sa page IMBd. Nominations et récompenses 2011 *'Dorian Awards - Star montante coup de cœur pour Glee - Gagnant' *'Teen Choice Awards - Choice TV: Découverte acteur pour Glee - Gagnant' *'NewNowNext Awards - Star montante: Acteur pour Glee - Gagnant' *'Variety Magazine - Jeune humanitaire pour The Trevor Project - Gagnant' *'Broadway World/Chicago Awards - Meilleur New York/Nouvelle adaptation pour Starship - Gagnant' 2012 *'Broadway World/Chicago Awards - Best Special Theatrical Event pour A Very Potter Senior Year - Gagnant' *SAG - Remarquable performance par un ensemble dans une comédie pour Glee - Nomination *Grammy Award - Meilleure compilation de BO pour Visual Media pour Glee (Glee: The Music, Volume 4) - Nomination *'Broadway.com Award - Remplacement favori pour How To Succeed in Business Without Really Trying - Gagnant' 2013 *Dorian Awards - Performance musical TV de l’année pour Glee (Teenage Dream) - Nomination *SAG Award - Remarquable performance par un ensemble dans une comédie pour Glee - Nomination *Shorty Awards: **Best Producers of Short Content on Social Media - Nomination **Meilleur acteur - Nomination 2014 * Teen Choice Awards - Choice TV Male Scene Stealer pour Glee - Nomination *Young Hollywood Awards - Best On-Screen Couple partagé avec Chris Colfer pour le couple Kurt & Blaine - Nomination *People’s Choice Awards **Favorite TV Comedic Actor pour Glee - Nomination **Favorite TV Bromance partagé avec Chord Overstreet pour Glee - Nomination **Favorite On-Screen Chemistry partagé avec Chris Colfer pour le couple Kurt & Blaine - Nomination 2015 *Oscars - Best Animated pour The Tale Of Princess Kaguya - Nomination *'Broadway.com - Audience Choice Award - Gagnant' *Emmy Awards - Outstanding Original Music and Lyrics pour This Time - Nomination Anecdotes A propos de lui-même & sa famille *Son site internet : http://darrencriss.com/ *Son compte Twitter : https://twitter.com/DarrenCriss *Son compte Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/darrencriss *Son compte MySpace : https://myspace.com/darrencriss *Son compte Google+ : https://plus.google.com/114274668720900383721/posts *Son compte Instagram : http://instagram.com/darrencriss *Son compte WhoSay : http://www.Whosay.com/darrencriss *Sa chaîne YouTube : http://www.youtube.com/user/DarrenCriss *Sa chaîne YouTube avant l'université où il fait des covers de Disney : https://www.youtube.com/user/Iclemyer/videos *Son compte Vine : http://vine.co/v/bw7pjhBZ0Oi *Il est donneur de sang. *Son frère aîné, Chuck est le papa d'une petite fille, Rosemary, née en août 2014. *Il a vécu 4 ans à Hawaii avec sa famille. *Il est en couple avec Mia Swier depuis plusieurs années (avant son intégration à la série). (source) & (source) *Il est allé dans une école non-mixte appelée "Stuart Hall" qui ressemble beaucoup à la Dalton Academy pour son architecture Victorienne. *Étant enfant, il a fréquenté le « Young Conservatory » du American Conservatory Theater de San Francisco dont il est ressorti diplômé. *Grâce à cette école, il a commencé ses débuts professionnels sur scène ici dans un trio de comédies musicales avec « 42nd Street Moon » dans « Fanny », « Do I Hear a Waltz » et « Babes in Arms ». *Il est catholique. *D'après Curt Mega, Darren parlerait 13 langues. On sait qu'il parle italien (sa matière principale à l'université), français, allemand, portugais (ses trois langues européennes facultatives à l'université), japonais (sa langue facultative au collège et son père a vécu quelque temps au Japon) et philippin (par sa mère). *Il joue du piano, de la guitare, du violoncelle, du violon, de la batterie, de la mandoline et de l'harmonica. *Il avait un ami imaginaire quand il était enfant, nommé Iclemyer. Il a utilisé ensuite ce nom comme compte YouTube, où il poste ses reprises de chansons Disney *Durant les interviews, il ne peut s'empêcher de bouger les mains. *C'est un ténor. *Sa couleur préférée est le violet. *Sa mère pense qu'il mange trop vite. *Il adore la plage, les sushis et les petits animaux qu'il trouve très mignons. *Il mesure 1m72. *Il est allé à l'université de Michigan, où il en est sorti diplômé en 2009. *Il avoue utiliser beaucoup de gros mots et de jurer sans arrêt. *Ce que pense son frère, Chuck, de son succès : "J’ai thumb|left|274pxtoujours su qu’il était un grand amuseur. Il est né pour le faire. J’ai pris l’avion de ma fac jusqu’à San Francisco pour le voir jouer dans « Un violon sur le toit » dans lequel il avait le rôle de Tevya. J’ai été bluffé. Quelques années plus tard, il interprétait le rôle-titre dans une comédie musicale de Broadway. C’était vraiment incroyable de voir sa tête imprimée sur un poster sur Times Square pour « How To Succeed in Business Without Really Trying ». "On a toujours été nos plus grands fans respectifs. Et ce sera toujours le cas." Grâce à Darren, le groupe de Chuck Freelance Whales s'est fait connaitre. D'ailleurs le groupe n'hésite pas à le taquiner au sujet de son succès et Chuck rajoute : "On le connaissait avant la gloire et il a toujours été un grand fan de notre musique. Si j’avais été plombier, je sais que Darren m’aurait fait de la pub dans Rolling Stone Magazine. Il est comme ça." (Source & Traduction) *Quand il était petit, il voulait être un jedi. *Son meilleur ami est Joey Richter. *Il est ami avec Katy Perry, il a fait une apparition avec Kevin McHale dans son clip "Last Friday Night". *Il a une tâche de naissance dans la nuque. *Il a perdu un bout de dent en croquant dans un bagel.(source) *Son père est banquier. *La chose la plus punk qu'il est jamais faite était de s'enfuir par la fenêtre de chez lui pour aller voir un concert à 00h30. Il s'est fait attraper. (MET Ball 2013) *Lorsqu'il était enfant, son entourage le surnommait Darebear, Daredevils, Dare, D et Daisy. *Il a eu le béguin pour Britney Spears quand il était jeune. *Son premier rencard était une promenade sur le chemin de l'école. Glee *Il a passé plusieurs auditions pour différents rôles de la série avant d'être retenu pour celui de Blaine. Il a, par exemple, auditionné pour le rôle de Finn Hudson avec une chanson de La Petite Sirène. *Il a chanté Where or When (''de la compagnie théâtre de San Francisco "42nd Streeet Moon") Baby One More Time pour son audition pour Blaine. *Il a été engagé très rapidement par la FOX. Ainsi il a passé son audition un vendredi avant de commencer le lundi suivant. *Il s'est coupé les cheveux pour son audition pour Blaine, pour que ça colle plus avec le personnage. *Il a dit être impressionné de rencontrer Chris pour la première fois à cause de l'engouement des fans pour ce dernier. Finalement, il l'a invité à aller au concert de Sutton Foster. *Sa chanson des Warblers préférée est ''Silly Love Songs. *S'il pouvait chanter une chanson dans Glee, ce serait une chanson d'Aladdin. *Il a préféré son baiser avec Kurt (Chris Colfer) à celui avec Rachel (Lea Michele), mais se justifie par le fait que celui entre Kurt et Blaine était un vrai baiser d'amour, alors que celui entre Blaine et Rachel était imbibé d'alcool. Il reconnaît d'ailleurs que Chris mérite un 12/10 pour ce baiser (note qu'il s'était auto-attribué). *Darren a été plusieurs fois photographié sur le plateau de Glee ''portant l'uniforme des Warblers avec des lunettes de soleil roses, les lunettes officielles de StarKid. Il les porte aussi brièvement quand Blaine interprète ''When I Get You Alone. Ces lunettes sont devenues célèbres dans la communauté des fans de Glee. *Contrairement à son personnage, il est hétéro. Beaucoup de personnes pensent le contraire, ce dont il a l'habitude car il a grandi dans le monde du spectacle (où la communauté gay est très présente). Il plaisante même sur le fait qu'il a du faire son "coming out" en avouant qu'il était hétéro. Concernant Glee, il a d'abord refusé de répondre aux questions sur sa sexualité car il ne voulait pas que cela influence les gens sur son jeu d'acteur. Mais son silence étant automatiquement interprété par une réponse positive à la question «Êtes-vous gay ?», il s'est finalement ouvertement déclaré hétéro. *Il a offert une veste de Warbler à la célèbre présentatrice de talk show Ellen DeGeneres. *Sa scène de Glee préférée est celle où Kurt et son père essayent de parler d'éducation sexuelle ensemble (Sexy). *Il n'a pas cru Chris quand celui-ci lui a dit qu'il était fan de A Very Potter Musical. Il pensait qu'il était juste poli et avait lu rapidement quelques informations dessus avant de le rencontrer. Il s'est rendu compte en en reparlant avec lui que Chris connaissait vraiment la comédie musicale. *Sa cavalière pour les Golden Globes 2011 était Lauren Potter, et il s'est montré très protecteur envers elle. *Il a remporté le Greggy Award 2010 pour son rôle de Blaine dans Glee. *Il est tombé de la scène lors d'une performance du Glee Live Tour 2011 tiré par une fan. Il en a rigolé sur Twitter en demandant de ne pas le tuer car il est une gentille personne. *Il adore Blaine, mais s'il devait jouer un autre personnage ce serait Holly Holliday. *Mark Salling et Ashley Fink adorent le mettre en couple avec Chris mais il se considère comme le plus grand fan du CrissColfer. *D'après Titus Makin Jr. (David le Warbler), Darren est un très bon rappeur. *Il décrit Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray) comme un "ange". *Il s'entend très bien avec Max Adler (David Karofsky). *Il adore ses duos avec Lea Michele mais trouve que sa voix fait "tache" comparé à celle de son amie. *Lors d'un sondage, lancé par le site AfterElton.com, pour savoir quels étaient les 50 personnages TV préférés des gens, son personnage de Blaine est arrivé premier. *Il adore les scènes entre Kurt (Chris Colfer) et Burt (Mike O'Malley), trouvant les deux acteurs fabuleux. *Il a un "léger béguin" pour sa co-star Heather Morris. *Il a avoué qu'il détestait la coiffure de Blaine. *Il trouve qu'il est très différent de Blaine dans la vraie vie. Il a quand même des points en commun comme l'amour de la scène ou le dévouement envers leurs proches. *Pour Klaine, il dit que Blaine et Kurt se ressemblent beaucoup. Ils sont dévoués l'un envers l'autre, ils apprennent l'un de l'autre, ils sont toujours entrain de se soutenir mutuellement en cas de besoin. Et pour Darren, c'est ce qui explique qu'ils se supportent l'un et l'autre et que c'est un beau couple qui fonctionne à merveille. *Ce que Matt Bomer dit de lui : "Il est incroyablement talentueux, mais aussi un gars vraiment génial. Il est entièrement accessible, et quand j’ai décroché le rôle, nous sommes allés dîner pour parler de nos personnages mais aussi pour faire connaissance, parce que pour jouer des frères, vous devez avoir une sorte de compréhension indispensable de l’autre. Et il était heureusement très professionnel et totalement ouvert à l’idée de devenir amis afin que cela puisse se traduire à l’écran. Curieusement, je me sentais très fraternel avec lui. Quand nous chantons tous les deux, nos voix semblent bien s’accorder ensemble donc tout s’est très bien passé. Il est simplement fantastique." (Source & Traduction) *Quand il a appris que Blaine allait devoir boxer, il s'est rendu dans un célèbre club de boxe à Hollywood pour avoir des conseils et ne pas paraître ridicule à l'écran. Il a littéralement été jeté sur le ring. Après quelques séances, il a demandé s'il ne pouvait pas mieux protéger ses mains car c'est un musicien professionnel. On lui a demandé ce qu'il jouait comme instrument et en répondant "un peu de piano, un peu de guitare", le boxeur lui a juste répondu "Yo mec, tu ne peux pas boxer !". *Le 4 juin 2011, il a tourné une vidéo avec Keenan Cahill, Dianna Agron, Harry Shum Jr et Jenna Ushkowitz sur la chanson de Katy Perry'' Last Friday Night'' dans les coulisses du Glee Tour. (Vidéo) *C'est lui qui a proposé à Ryan Murphy la chanson Don't Speak si un couple se séparait en lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas louper une occasion de faire chanter l'une des meilleures chansons de rupture de ses 100 dernières années. *Avant la diffusion de l'épisode "Nos premiers émois", il a adressé une lettre à ses fans pour les remercier et les rassurer. Vous pouvez avoir la traduction sur ce lien. *Darren a sa propre théorie sur la nature exacte de l'infidélité de Blaine : "C'est très ouvert parce que nous ne savons pas qui est cette personne (Eli.C)." Malgré tout, si le Klaine venait à rompre, il voudrait bien voir Blaine et Kurt faire partie de leurs relations futures. Si Kurt rencontre un problème avec quelqu'un de nouveau, il espère que Blaine sera la personne que Kurt appellera: "C'est vraiment difficile pour moi." Et vice-versa. "C'est ce qui passe dans la vraie vie avec toutes sortes de relations. Vous pouvez créer un lien avec quelqu'un indépendamment de ce qui s'est passé, parce qu'enfin de compte ce lien est là pour le reste de votre vie. La fin ne signifie pas que c'est la fin. C'est juste un nouveau chapitre." (source) *Son personnage est classé 1er au top 50 des personnages TV préféré par le site'' AfterElton.com.(source) '' *Aux Slushies d'Or 2013, il a été élu meilleur acteur de la saison 4. *Il était présent le 13 janvier 2014 lors des Fox TCA Panel. *Il a été élu l'un des hommes les plus sexy de le télévision en 2014 par le site Hollywood Life. (source) '' *On peut trouver ses adieux à Glee ici : https://twitter.com/DarrenCriss/status/569200303578284032 https://twitter.com/DarrenCriss/status/569200594046464001 https://twitter.com/DarrenCriss/status/569201910583943168 https://twitter.com/DarrenCriss/status/569426145893961728 *Il était le 12 mars 2015 avec Lea Michele, Chris Colfer, Jenna Ushkowitz et Chord Overstreet au ''The Ellen DeGeneres Show. (source) *Il était présent le 13 mars 2015 au PaleyFest à Los Angeles en compagnie de Jane Lynch, Lea Michele, Amber Riley, Chris Colfer, Chord Overstreet, Mark Salling, Heather Morris et Dot Jones. *En voyant Mark Salling danser avec Gina Gershon dans "A Wedding", il a imaginé une intrigue dans laquelle Puck devriendrait le nouveau beau-père de Blaine. *En souvenir de Glee, il a pris son blazer des Warblers, le canapé du bureau de Figgins sur lequel il faisait souvent la sieste entre les différentes prises de vue ainsi qu'une partie de l'isolation phonique de la salle de chant qu'il a installé dans son studio personnel. Il a également pris un trophé qu'il utilise comme serre-livres. Starkid *Il est le co-fondateur de la StarKid Productions. *Il est resté très proche de ses camarades de StarKid et les soutient dans leurs derniers projets. *Il a toujours essayé de réconcilier les fans de Glee et ceux de A Very Potter Musical ''via son Twitter notamment, mais il reste toujours de la rancœur en eux du fait que bien que StarKid possédait le scenario de ''A Very Potter Senior Year, ils ne pouvaient pas la mettre en place dû à l'emploi du temps surchargé de Darren. Mais elle a été tournée en août 2012 au Leacky Con de Chicago pour être diffusée début 2013 sur Youtube. *Il a fait 2 duos avec Charlene Kaye : Skin and Bones (Clip) et Dress and Ties (Clip). *Lors du Team Starkid Chat of Doom 2 (en livestream), Darren a fait une apparition surprise pour répondre à des questions par des fans de Starkid. Quelques minutes après son apparition, le chat a subi plusieurs bug et coupures dus à une saturation du réseau. (Source) *Du 25 au 27 novembre 2011, Darren a participé au Space Tour qui était une série de concerts aux États-Unis et au Canada du 4 au 27 novembre avec la Team Starkid (il a participé aux concerts de Boston et New York). *La Team Starkid était en tournée du 9 mai au 10 juin 2012 dans tous les États-Unis et avec une date au Canada. Cette tournée a été baptisée Apocalyptour. Darren a participé à deux dates : le 24 mai à Los Angeles et le 10 juin à New York. Divers *En 2011 et 2012, il a été élu personnalité la plus sexy par le site AfterElton.com. ''Il a aussi été élu l'homme le plus élégant de moins de 30 ans à Hollywood par le magazine GQ. *Il a aussi été classé par le site ''AfterElton.com ''parmi les 40 hommes les plus sexy du théâtre new-yorkais. *Il est le cinquième membre de la série a avoir atteint le million d'abonnés à son Twitter (après Lea Michele, Chris Colfer, Cory Monteith et Dianna Agron) *Il est le second membre de la série après Lea Michele à avoir atteint le million d'abonnés sur Instagram. *Sa plus grande peur est de se changer en objet inanimé. *Il était présent à la première de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 à New York City le 15 novembre 2010, et était également présent à celle de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2 à Londres le 7 juillet 2011. Il était accompagné par son camarade de StarKid Joe Walker pour la première à Londres. *Le rôle qu'il rêve de jouer à Broadway est celui d'Emcee dans Cabaret. *Il oublie très souvent les paroles de ses chansons, ce qui est devenu une plaisanterie régulière parmi sa communauté de fans. *Son Xmen préféré est Jubilee. *S'il était un Animagus, il serait un caméléon comme celui dans Raiponce. *Il a chanté la sérénade à une fille sur qui il avait craqué. *Il est dans le livre de Ruben V.Nepales "My Filipino Connection: The Philippines in Hollywood" qui regroupe des interviews déjà publiées avec des talents aux origines philippines habitant les USA et le Canada. Talents qui progressent sur la scène américaine surtout à Hollywood. Livre sorti en juin 2012. *Elu Slushie d'or 2012 du meilleur acteur masculin sur Wiki Glee France. *Classé n°25 des hommes les plus sexy de 2012 par le magasine Glamour UK. *Dans l'interview de George Stroumboulopoulos, enregistrée lors du TIFF, Darren parle de l'impact de Glee au niveau politique, de sa rencontre avec Barack Obama (où ils sont salués en tapant leurs poings l'un contre l'autre) et de ce qu'il a dû abandonner en devenant célèbre, c'est-à-dire sa vie privée. Vous pouvez découvrir tout ceci en regardant cette vidéo. Et la traduction de cette interview est disponible sur darrencrissjd *Classé n°10 sur 100 par le site Teen Vogue.com des personnalités les plus recherchées sur le site en 2012. (TeenVogue.com) *Il était présent le vendredi 8 février 2013 à la soirée "Friends and Family" organisée avant les Grammy Awards au Studio Paramount. *Pour son anniversaire, #HappyBirthdayDarrenFromItaly était en tendance mondiale sur Twitter.. *Darren ainsi que Melissa et Cory étaient présents aux Kid's Choice Awards qui ont eu lieu le samedi 23 mars 2013. *Il était présent le jeudi 11 avril 2013 à la 11ème "Annual Filter Magazine Coachella Yacht Club Kick-Off" qui a lieu à Coachella. *Il était présent avec Alex Newell et Naya Rivera aux GLAAD Media Awards qui ont eu lieu à Los Angeles le 20 avril 2013. Il y a chanté une version "gay" de Call Me Maybe, ''Call Him Maybe pour supporter le mariage pour les personnes de même sexe. *Il était présent lors du dîner des correspondants à la Maison Blanche le samedi 27 avril 2013. Lors de la soirée organisée par Vanity Fair, il y a interprété quelques standards de la musique. (source) *Il a été classé 2 par le site "The Blacklot.com" parmi les 100 hommes les plus "hot" de 2013. (source) *Il a participé à l'émission "Master Chef" organisée par la FOX le mercredi 19 juin 2013, avec Jane Lynch, Cory Monteith, Matthew Morrison, Jenna Ushkowitz, Kevin McHale, Alex Newell, Blake Jenner, Melissa Benoist et Becca Tobin. *Lors du 4 juillet 2013, Darren Criss était en tendance mondiale sur twitter. (source) *Il a été classé 24 par le magazine anglais "Attitude Magazine's" parmi les 100 hommes les plus Hot de 2013. *Il a participé à la bourse d'étude des arts crée en l'honneur de Cory Monteith. *Il était présent le 31 juillet 2013, ainsi que Harry Chum Jr, Alex Newell et Matthew Morrison au "Do Something Award". *Il a été élu la personnalité la mieux habillée du tapis rouge lors des MTV Vidéo Music Awards. (source) *Il a été présent le 30 novembre 2013 lors de la soirée ACT Young Conservatory Homecoming Celebration. *Il a fait partie des acteurs les plus reblogués sur Tumblr en 2013. (source) *Il a été classé deux fois parmi les 44 hommes moments qui étaient un régal pour les yeux en 2013 (The 44 Man-Candiest Moments Of 2013) par le site BuzzFeed, à la 37 place lorsqu'il fut torse nu durant Roar et à la 38 place dans "Imogene" lorsqu'il se réveille est peu "plus velu avec ces beaux sourcils". (source) *Il a été élu le 8 père-noël le plus sexy parmi les 30 Père-Noël les plus sexy de tous les temps par le site VH+1. (source) *Il était absent lors des People Choice Award qui ont eu lieu le 8 janvier 2014. *Il est classé 91 parmi les 100 plus belles stars de la télévision en 2013 par le site Examiner.com.(source) *Il était présent ainsi que Paris Barclay au "Human Rights Campaingn Diner" qui a eu lieu le 22 mars 2014. Il y a prononcé une allocution. *Il était présent le 28 avril 2014 à "the Univertity of Michigan 2014 BFA Graduates Showcase". (source) *Il était présent le 3 mai 2014 au dîner de l'association des Correspondants de la Maison Blanche. (source) *Il était présent le 28 juin 2014 au mariage de Jeff Zarrillo et Paul Katami. Il a chanté lors de leur première danse. *Il était le 4 mai 2015 à l'émission "Live with Kelly and Michael. (source) *Il était présent lors des "The 10th Annual Family Equality Council Night" qui à eu lieu le 11 mai 2015. *Il était présent le 24 juillet 2015 au Giffoni Film Festival. (source) *Il est l'un des 8 ambassadeurs de la New York Fashion Week Men 2015. (source) *Il est classé 92 au Attitude Hot 100 par le magasine Attitude. (source) Concerts & Collaborations *Il a fait une apparition dans le clip de Katy Perry, Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.), il y joue Aaron Christopherson. Kevin McHale y apparaît également. On ne peut le voir que dans la version de 8 minutes du clip. La Vidéo *Octobre 2009, il a joué dans le clip du groupe Montgomery Gentry : Roll With Me (YouTube) *Été 2011 : il a fait des concerts à Six Flags. Il était à Saint-Louis le 21 juillet et à San Antonio (Texas) le 22 juillet. *Avec son frère, Chuck Criss et les Freelance Whales, ils ont enregistré la chanson "New Morning" pour l'album "Chimes Of Freedom: Songs Of Bob Dylan Honoring 50 Years of Amnesty International" qui est sorti le 30 janvier 2012. Tous les bénéfices ont été versés à Amnesty International. (Source) Ecoute *Le 17 décembre 2011, il a participé au concert du The Trevor Project and the Elizabeth Glaser Pediatric AIDS Foundation "Sing Out, Raise Hope" à New York. Il a repris quelques chansons de Starkid et de Glee (notamment avec Brad Ellis) et il a chanté en live avec son frère "New Morning". *Le 18 décembre 2011, il a participé pour la 2ème année consécutive au "Toys For Tots". Cette année, il était accompagné de Charlene Kaye et Theo Katzman. Le but de ce programme est de récolter des jouets pour les offrir aux enfants les plus démunis et avoir un Noël digne de ce nom. Pour acheter des billets pour le concert de Darren, il fallait donc venir avec un jouet neuf, déballé et d'une valeur de moins de 15$ (environ 11,50 euros). Les billets se sont vendus en 2 /3 heures. *Le 26 février 2012, il a chanté, au pré-show qu'organise E! avant la cérémonie des Oscars, "Rainbow Connection" avec Kermit la Grenouille en honneur de la nomination de "Man Or Muppet" du film "Les Muppets". *Darren a été l'invité spécial du gala de l'American Conservatory Theatre, où il a été étudiant. Le gala a eu lieu le 15 avril 2012 au Regency Center à San Franscico. *Le 7 avril 2012, il a chanté au concert de Theo Katzman à The Hotel Cafe (Los Angeles). Il a également interprété "New Morning" avec son frère Chuck. (où il a annoncé que son frère allait se marier en juin). *Le 20 avril 2012, il a participé à l'évènement "Taste for the Cure" de la fondation Johnson Country (JCCF) avec Lea Michele. Ils ont chanté ensemble "Make You Feel My Love" d'Adele. *Le 6 Juin 2012, il a remplacé la chanteuse Pink lors d'un gala "America LGBT" donné pour une levée de fonds pour la campagne de réélection de Barack Obama. (Tweet 1 Darren) (Tweet 2 Darren)(Tweet Pink) A cette occasion, il a chanté "One Fine Day", "Not Alone", "Something's Coming" et "That's all". Suite à cette performance, Barack Obama a déclaré que Darren avait un talent exceptionnel. *Le 17 Juin 2012, il figurait sur la liste des présentateurs des MMVA (MuchMusic Video Award) à Toronto avec Chord Overstreet. *Le 13 octobre 2012, il était present à l'Outfest Legacy Awards à l'Orpheum Theatre à Los Angeles ou il a remis un prix et chanté une chanson de How To Succeed, Happy to Keep His Dinner *Le 20 octobre 2012, il était present à la Young Storytellers Foundations à la Willows Community School, à Culver City (Californie) en compagnie de Max Adler, Dean Geyer, Kevin McHale, Dot Marie Jones, Naya Rivera et Iqbal Theba. *Le vendredi 26 octobre 2012, il a chanté avec Lea et Amber pour le Gala Big Brothers Big Sisters Rising Stars Gala. Ce gala honore les personnes qui ont apporté une contribution exceptionnelle à la communauté de Los Angeles. *Le dimanche 2 décembre 2012, il a chanté une chanson de Katy Perry, Part Of Me, au Trevor Live en compagnie de Kevin McHale et de Kristen Chenoweth, à Los Angeles au l'Hollywood Palladium. *Le Dimanche 9 décembre 2012, il s'est produit dans un show accoustique pour supporté Toys For Tots à New York en compagnie de Charlene Kaye. *Le Samedi 19 Janvier 2013, il s'est produit à l'Inaugural : Our Children, Our Future avec Naya et Amber. (Twitter Darren) (source) (source 2) *Il s'est aussi produit lors du Bal d'Investiture de Barack Obama, le 21 janvier 2013, chantant "When You Wish Upon a Star". *Le 2 fevrier 2013, il a présenté avec son ami Joey Richter les 40ème Annie Awards. *Le 22 mars 2013, il a participé au concert de Charlene Kaye à Los Angeles. *Il s'est produit en compagnie du groupe "The Yale Whiffenpoofs" le 14 avril 2013 à Los Angeles pour un concert de charité. (source) *Il a participé le 15 mai 2013 au concert du groupe "Dogfight" à New-York. *Le 17 juin 2013, il était en concert acoustique à Paris au Nouveau Casino. Les places se sont vendues en quelques secondes (source). *Il a participé à la nouvelle campagne contre la persécution de l'association Friend Movement ''lancée le 4 juin 2013. (source) *Il était présent lors du "Theatre Camp" ainsi que Jonathan Groff qui a eu lieu du 24 juin au 30 juillet 2013.(source) *Il s'est produit le 20 juin 2013 lors du "East Rockaway High School's Dream Prom", il a notamment chanté en duo avec Jordin Sparks. (source) *Il était présent le 22 juin 2013 pour l'ouverture de la saison du '''Hollywood Bowl' à Los Angeles. Il a chanté avec le lycée John Burroughs. En compagnie de Stevie Wonder, ils ont présenté l'intronisation de Steven Tyler, Joe Perry, Patti Austin et John Legend au sein de "Hollywood Bowl Hall of Fame" . Il a chanté Hall Of Fame (source). *Le 4 juillet 2013, Il était en tête d’affiche avec Barry Manilow à la célébration de la fête nationale américaine à Washington D.C. en compagnie de Tom Bergeron, Barry Manilow, Candice Glover, Scotty McCreey, Jackie Evancho, Megan Hilty, John Williams. (source) Il a interprété Shout. *Le 11 août 2013, il a présenté, avec Lucy Hale, les Teen Choice Awards 2013. (source) *Il s'est produit lors des "Do Something Awards" qui ont eu lieu le 31 juillet 2013. (source) *Il a participé le 6 décembre 2013 à un documentaire pour la chaîne câblée HBO : "Six By Sondheim" ''qui est une rétrospective du compositeur légendaire de Broadway Stephen Sondheim. (source) *Il est le nouveau partenaire de "Motley", une ligne de produits de soin pour homme. (source) *Il a présenté l'évènement "We Day" à Toronto le 20 septembre 2013. L'évènement a été enregistré et a été diffusé le 11 novembre 2013 sur MTV et sur internet. (source) (We Day) *Le 19 octobre 2013 il s'est produit lors des " 23rd Environmental Media Awards". (source) *Il s'est produit lors du "12th Annual Celebration Of Dreams" qui a eu lieu le 26 octobre 2013. (source) *Il a co-présenté les pré-show des "MTV EMA" qui ont eu lieu le dimanche 10 novembre 2013. *Il était l'un des présentateurs des "TeenNick Halo Awards 2013" "qui ont eu lieu le dimanche 17 novembre 2013. *Il a participé avec de nombreuses stars à une campagne de pub contre le fracking (extraction des gaz de schistes) (vidéo 1) (vidéo 2) *Le 8 décembre 2013 il a participé et chanté au Trevor Live (source) (source 2) *Il s'est produit avec Amber Riley et Adam Lambert, le 8 février 2014 lors du "10th Annual Los Angeles Awards Dinner" (Family Equality Council). (source) *Il a participé au "Young Actors’ Theatre Camp" qui a eu lieu du 28 décembre 2013 au 3 janvier 2014. * Il apparaît dans le clip' Kangaroo Court 'de ''Capital Cities, il y joue le bouledogue, ainsi que dans le clip "I Sold My Bed, But Not My Stereo". (3"29 et 3"33) (clip) * Il a participé avec Dianna Agron, Becca Tobbin, Ashley Fink, Curt Mega, Harry Shum Jr et Dot Marie Jones à la Young Storytellers Foundations qui a eu lieu le 22 février 2014. (source) * Il était présent le samedi 8 février 2014 au lancement de l'évènement "Tie The Knot Burning Love Candle" à Los Angles organisé par The Motley en faveur du mariage gay. (source) * Il a participé à l'émission "Whose Line Is It Anyway" présentée par Aisha Tyler le 4 avril 2014. (vidéo) * Il a participé à l'émission "Hollywood Game Night" qui est passé le 5 juin 2014. (source) (source 2) * Il était présent le 25 avril 2014 en compagnie de Lea Michele lors de la "19th Annual Jonsson Cancer Center Foundation's TASTE FOR A CURE" . (source) * Il s'est produit sur la scène du Kennedy Center le 15 juin 2014 pour un concert bénéfice pour les victimes du typhon Haiyan aux Philippines. Il y a chanté, Not Alone, Where Is Love? avec Apl.de.ap des Black Eyes Peas, A Whole New Worldavec Lea Salongo. (source) * Il était présent lors du Fox Upfront qui a eu lieu le 12 mai 2014. Il y a chanté Moondance (Van Morrison), Ignition (Remix, R.Kelly) et Twistin' the Night Away (Sam Cooke). (source) *Il a tourné une vidéo "Let Girls Learn" avec d'autres célébrités, notamment sa co-star Chris Colfer. Il s'agit d'une campagne mondiale pour développer l'éducation des filles. (vidéo) *Il était présent ainsi que Max Adler, Curt Mega, Dominic Barnes et plusieurs membres des Starkids lors de la convention G4 organisée à Londres du 18 au 20 juillet 2014. Il était en concert le samedi 18 juillet. Il y a chanté ses propres chansons ainsi que certaines reprises acoustiques de Glee et de StardkidPotter. Voici la setlist. Sa performance était dédiée à Cory et Matt. (source) (source) (source) (source) *Il était présent lors du Summer Stage 2014 qui a eu lieu à New York le 30 juillet. Il a chanté avec Ingrid Michaelson. *Il a participé à l'émission Celebrity Name Game le 24 septembre et le 30 octobre 2014. (vidéo) (source) *Il était l'un des présentateurs du "You Know Live In Concert" qui a eu lieu le 13 novembre 2014 à New York. (source) *En compagnie d'Evan Rachel Wood, Darren a participé au trailer parodique du film'' Big (avec Tom Hanks datant de 1988). (vidéo) *Le 7 décembre 2014, lors du Trevor Live, il a chanté "Uncondtionally" de Katy Perry, avec Mia Pfirrman (TheVoice US). (source) *Il a présenté les "NewNowNext Awards" qui ont été diffusés sur LogoTV le 7 décembre 2014. (Vidéos) (source) *Il a chanté Proud Of Your Boy d'Aladdin'' lors des 20 ans de Disney à Broadway, Backstage with Disney on Broadway: Celebrating 20 Years, qui a été diffusé le dimanche 14 décembre 2014 sur la chaîne ABC. (Behind The Scene) (performance) *Il était présent au Junior Theatre Festival qui a eu lieu à Altlanta le 17 janvier 2015 .(source) *Il a chanté ainsi que Lea Michele, Alex Newell, Chord Overstreet, Harry Shum Jr. et Becca Tobin lors du Family Equality Council’s 2015 Los Angeles Awards dinner ''qui a eu lieu le 28 février 2015. *Il a participé à la une lecture de la comédie musicale ''17 ans encore, '' basée sur le film de Zac Efron sortie en 2009. Il y tient le rôle tenu par Matthew Perry. La lecture s'est faite sous la direction de Adam Shankman. La lecture a lieu le 6 mars 2015. (source) (source) *Il était le présentateur du concert "Stars in the Alley" qui a lieu mercredi 27 mai 2015. Ce concert est gratuit et célèbre la fin de la saison 2014/2015 de Broadway et qui s'ajoute aux festivités qui précédent les Tony Awards 2015. Il était composé de numéros des spectacles de cette saison ainsi que des spectacles actuels de longue durée. (source) *Il était le présentateur des ''Broadway Junior qui ont eu lieu le 19 mai 2015. (source) *Il a présenté en compagnie de Laura Osnes le tapis rouge des Tony Awards, qui a eu lieu le 7 juin 2015. (source) *Il a chanté lors des "Voices For The Voiceless" qui a eu lieu le 29 juin 2015. (source) Citations *"Don't let anyone tell that you can’t do what you’re doing because the only person that’s gonna stop you from doing what you want is you" (Ne laissez personne dire que vous ne pouvez pas faire ce que vous faites parce que la seule personne qui va vous empêcher de faire ce que vous voulez, c'est vous) *"There's nothing more badass than being yourself" (Il n'y a rien de plus génial que d'être vous-même). *"I want people to know that there is nothing more badass then being who you are." (Je veux que les gens sachent qu'il n'y a rien de plus "dur à cuire" que d'être qui ils sont.") Galeries Darren 1042.jpg|? Darren 1043.jpg|? Darren 1044.jpg|? Darren 1045.jpg|? Darren 01.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 02.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 03.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 04.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 05.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 06.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 07.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 08.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 13.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 09.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 10.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 12.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 11.jpg|Christina Hucal (2010) Darren 14.jpg|Rebecca Sanabria (2010) Darren 15.jpg|Rebecca Sanabria (2010) Darren 16.jpg|Rebecca Sanabria (2010) Darren 17.jpg|Rebecca Sanabria (2010) Darren 18.jpg|Rebecca Sanabria (2010) Darren 19.jpg|Rebecca Sanabria (2010) Darren 20.jpg|Rebecca Sanabria (2010) Darren 21.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 23.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 24.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 26.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 27.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 29.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 30.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 31.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 32.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 33.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 34.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 35.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 36.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 37.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 38.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 39.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 40.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 41.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 45.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 28.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 42.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 25.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 43.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 44.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 045.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 46.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 48.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 50.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 62.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 66.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 47.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 49.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 51.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 52.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 53.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 56.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 55.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 57.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 58.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 59.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 60.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 61.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 63.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 64.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 65.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 67.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 68.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 69.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 100.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 069.jpg|Out Magazine (2011) Darren 70.jpg|Out Magazine (2011) Darren 71.jpg|Out Magazine (2011) Darren 72.jpg|Out Magazine (2011) Darren 73.jpg|Out Magazine (2011) Darren 74.jpg|Out Magazine (2011) Darren 75.jpg|Out Magazine (2011) Darren 76.jpg|Out Magazine (2011) darren 670.jpeg|Out Magazine (2011) darren 675.jpeg|Out Magazine (2011) Darren 1256.jpg|Out Magazine (2011) Darren 95.jpg|Golden Globes(2011) Darren 96.jpg|Golden Globes(2011) Darren 98.jpg|Golden Globes(2011) Darren 123.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Darren 124.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Comic-Con 2011.jpg|Comic Con (2011) Motion Pïcture (1).jpg|Motion Picture & Television Fund pour les Emmys (2011) Motion Picture.jpg|Motion Picture & Television Fund pour les Emmys (2011) Darren 77.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 78.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 79.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 80.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 81.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 82.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 83.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 84.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 85.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 86.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 88.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 89.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 90.jpg|Teen Vogue (2011) Darren 91.jpg|Teen Vogue (2011) Darren 92.jpg|Billboard Magazine (2011) Darren 93.jpg|Billboard Magazine (2011) Darren 94.jpg|Billboard Magazine (2011) Darren 99.jpg|SAG Fondation (2011) Darren 101.jpg|SAG Fondation (2011) Darren 102.jpg|SAG Fondation (2011) Darren 103.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) Darren 104.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) Darren 105.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) Darren 106.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) Darren 107.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) Darren 108.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) Darren 110.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) Darren 111.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) Darren 114.jpg|Tyler Shields avec Harry Shum Jr. (2011) Darren 115.jpg|Tyler Shields (2011) Darren 120.jpg|In Style (2011) Darren 121.jpg|In Style (2011) Darren 122.jpg|In Style (2011) Darren 126.jpg|People (2011) Darren 196.jpg|People Magazine (2011) Darren 197.jpg|People Magazine (2011) Darren 198.jpg|People Magazine (2011) Darren 199.jpg|People Magazine (2011) Darren 200.jpg|People Magazine (2011) Darren 201.jpg|People Magazine (2011) Darren 202.jpg|People Magazine (2011) Darren 203.jpg|People Magazine (2011) Darren 204.jpg|People Magazine (2011) Darren 463.jpg|People Magazine (2011) Darren 127.jpg|GT (2011) Darren 128.jpg|GT (2011) Darren 129.jpg|? (2011) Darren 130.jpg|? (2011) Darren 131.jpg|? (2011) Darren 132.jpg|New York Times (2012) Darren 133.jpg|New York Times (2012) Darren 134.jpg|New York Times (2012) Darren 135.jpg|Details (2011) Darren 109.jpg|Details (2011) Darren 1035.jpg|Details (2011) Darren 1036.jpg|Details (2011) Darren 1037.jpg|Details (2011) Darren 1037.jpg|Details (2011) Darren 1038.jpg|Details (2011) Darren 1039.jpg|Details (2011) Darren 1040.jpg|Details (2011) Darren 1040.jpg|Details (2011) Darren 1041.jpg|Details (2011) Darren 176.jpg|Teen Vogue (2012) Darren 464.png|Glamour Magazine Outtake Darren 465.jpg|Promo pour le magazine "Vogue" de septembre 2012 pour la Fashion Night Out Fox Campaign 6.jpg|fox campaign shoot (2012) Darren 669.jpg|Imogene (2012) Darren 659.jpg|Imogene (2012) Darren 658.jpg|Imogene (2012) Darren 667.jpg|Imogene (2012) Darren 649.jpg|Imogene (2012) Fox photoshoot 05.jpg|Fox Campaign (2012) Fox photoshoot 06.jpg|Fox Campaign (2012) Fox photoshoot 07.jpg|Fox Campaign (2012) Fox photoshoot 08.jpg|Fox Campaign (2012) Fox photoshoot 09.jpg|Fox Campaign (2012) Darren photoshoot.jpg|Fox Campaign (2012) Fox Campaign 6.jpg|Fox Campaign (2012) Darren 700.jpg|Portrait pour "Imogène" Darren 664.jpg Darren 665.jpg Darren 668.jpg Darren 666.jpg Darren 657.jpg Darren 656.jpg DC 01.jpg|Homme Essential - janvier/février (2013) DC 02.jpg|Homme Essential (2013) DC 08.jpg|Homme Essential (2013) Dc 09.jpg|Homme Essential (2013) DC 07.jpg|Homme Essential (2013) DC 06.jpg|Homme Essential (2013) DC 05.jpg|Homme Essential (2013) Dc 04.jpg|Homme Essential (2013) DC 03.jpg|Homme Essential (2013) Darren 1017.jpg|The Motley and Details Magazine (2013) Darren 1236.jpg|The Motley and Details Magazine (2013) DC 1.jpg|The Motley and Details Magazine (2013) DC 2.jpg|The Motley and Details Magazine (2013) Darren 1312.jpg|The Motley and Details Magazine (2013) Darren 1311.jpg|The Motley and Details Magazine (2013) Darren 1018.jpg|The Motley and Details Magazine (2013) Darren 1051.jpg Darren 1050.jpg Darren 1072.jpg|Au Nouveau Casino - 17/06/13 - Pierre Hennequin Darren 1083.jpg|Au Nouveau Casino - 17/06/13 - Pierre Hennequin Darren 1113.jpg|Au Nouveau Casino - 17/06/13 - Pierre Hennequin Darren 1213.png|San Fransisco Magasine (2013) Darren 1380.jpg|San Fransisco Magasine (2013) Darren 1212.png|San Fransisco Magasine (2013) Darren 1210.jpg|San Fransisco Magasine (2013) Darren 1211.jpg|San Fransisco Magasine (2013) Darren 1249.jpg|Rolling Stones - Roseland Ballroom - New York Darren 1248.jpg|Rolling Stones - Roseland Ballroom - New York Darren 1247.jpg|Rolling Stones - Roseland Ballroom - New York Darren 1246.jpg|Rolling Stones - Roseland Ballroom - New York Darren 1245.jpg|Rolling Stones - Roseland Ballroom - New York Darren 1244.jpg|Rolling Stones - Roseland Ballroom - New York Darren 1243.jpg|Rolling Stones - Roseland Ballroom - New York Darren 1242.jpg|Rolling Stones - Roseland Ballroom - New York Darren 1240.jpg|Rolling Stones - Roseland Ballroom - New York Darren 1241.jpg|Rolling Stones - Roseland Ballroom - New York Darren 1253.jpg|Rolling Stones - Roseland Ballroom - New York Darren 1252.jpg|Rolling Stones - Roseland Ballroom - New York Darren 1251.jpg|Rolling Stones - Roseland Ballroom - New York Darren 1250.jpg|Rolling Stones - Roseland Ballroom - New York Darren 1482.jpg Darren 1469.jpg DSW 05.jpg|Do Something Awards (2013) DSW 03.jpg|Do Something Awards (2013) Darren 1400.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) Darren 1464.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) Darren 1463.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) Darren 1462.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 62.jpg|Teen Choice Award (2013) TCA13 63.jpg|Teen Choice Award (2013) TCA13 64.jpg|Teen Choice Award (2013) Darren 1502.jpg|Kangaroo Court - BTS Photos Darren 1501.jpg|Kangaroo Court - BTS Photos Darren 1503.jpg|Kangaroo Court - BTS Photos Darren 1927.jpg|Campagne contre le fracking (extraction des gaz de schistes) Darren 1960.jpg|Six By Sondheim - James Lapine, Stephen Sondheim, Jackie Hoffman, America Ferrera, Laura Osnes and Jeremy Jordan Darren 1961.jpg|Six By Sondheim Darren 1962.jpg|Six By Sondheim Darren 2003.jpg|Six By Sondheim - BTS Photos Darren 2002.jpg|Six By Sondheim - BTS Photos Darren 2001.jpg|Six By Sondheim - BTS Photos Darren 2100.jpg|Stan Lee’s Mighty 7 Darren 2101.jpg|Stan Lee’s Mighty 7 Darren 2102.jpg|Stan Lee’s Mighty 7 Darren 2103.jpg|Stan Lee’s Mighty 7 Darren 2104.jpg|Stan Lee’s Mighty 7 Darren 3003.jpg|"Whose Line Is It Anyway?" - Stills Darren 3002.jpg|"Whose Line Is It Anyway?" - Stills Darren 3001.jpg|"Whose Line Is It Anyway?" - Stills Darren 3000.jpg|"Whose Line Is It Anyway?" - Stills Darren 4519.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4518.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4517.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4516.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4515.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4514.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4513.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4512.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4511.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4510.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4509.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4508.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4507.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4506.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4505.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4504.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4503.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4502.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4501.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4500.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4539.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4538.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4537.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4536.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4535.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4534.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4533.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4532.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4531.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4530.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4529.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4528.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4527.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4526.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4525.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4524.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4523.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4522.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4521.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 4520.jpg|Indie Magazine (2014) Darren 3999.jpg|Still du clip "Already Home" de A Great Big World Darren 6000.jpg|Hero Magazine (2014) Darren 6001.jpg|Hero Magazine (2014) Darren 6005.jpg|Hero Magazine (2014) Darren 6004.jpg|Hero Magazine (2014) Darren 6003.jpg|Hero Magazine (2014) Darren 4111.jpg|Charity Buzz Darren 4110.png|Charity Buzz Darren 4903.jpg|Hollywood Game Night - “Game Night: Behind Bars” Darren 4902.jpg|Hollywood Game Night - “Game Night: Behind Bars” Darren 4901.jpg|Hollywood Game Night - “Game Night: Behind Bars” Darren 4900.jpg|Hollywood Game Night - “Game Night: Behind Bars” Darren 4800.jpg|Sideswipe - “Transformers: Robots In Disguise” Darren 4905.jpg|Pour la campagne "Let Girls Learn" DarrenCriss The Motley 3.jpg|The Motley (2014) DarrenCriss The Motley 2.jpg|The Motley (2014) DarrenCriss The Motley 1.jpg|The Motley (2014) DarrenCriss The Motley 4.jpg|The Motley (2014) Darren 2594.jpg|2014 Darren 2593.jpg|2014 Darren 2592.jpg|2014 Darren 5905.jpg|Still de Sutemaru - “The Tale of the Princess Kaguya” Darren 5904.jpg|Still de Sutemaru - “The Tale of the Princess Kaguya” Darren 5903.jpg|Still de Sutemaru - “The Tale of the Princess Kaguya” Darren 5902.jpg|Still de Sutemaru - “The Tale of the Princess Kaguya” Darren 5901.jpg|Still de Sutemaru - “The Tale of the Princess Kaguya” Darren 1899.jpg|Celebrity Name Game - 30/10/14 Darren 1131.jpg|Sill "Big" - 2014 Darren 128.png|Sill "Big" - 2014 Darren 129.png|Sill "Big" - 2014 Darren 1322.jpg|"Michael Feinstein New Year’s Eve at the Rainbow Room" - 2014 Darren 1321.jpg|"Michael Feinstein New Year’s Eve at the Rainbow Room" - 2014 Darren 1291.png|"Michael Feinstein New Year’s Eve at the Rainbow Room" - 2014 Darren BTS.jpg|BTS NewNowNewtAwards 2014 DARREN 686.jpg|Affiche "The Tale Of The Princess Kaguya" Darren 6853.jpg|Behind The Scene, Disney On Broadway Darren 347.jpg|Behind The Scene, New Year’s Eve at the Rainbow Room Darren 348.jpg|Behind The Scene, New Year’s Eve at the Rainbow Room Hedwig 01.jpg|Hedwig (2015) Darren 4778.jpg|Hedwig and The Angry Inch (2015) Darren 415.png|Hedwig and The Angry Inch (2015) Darren OUT 06.jpg|OUT (2015) Darren OUT 05.jpg|OUT (2015) Darren OUT 04.jpg|OUT (2015) Darren OUT 03.jpg|OUT (2015) Darren OUT 02.jpg|OUT (2015) Darren OUT 01.jpg|OUT (2015) Darren Herring 10.jpg|Herring & Herring (2015) Darren Herring 09.jpg|Herring & Herring (2015) Darren Herring 08.jpg|Herring & Herring (2015) Darren Herring 07.jpg|Herring & Herring (2015) Darren Herring 06.jpg|Herring & Herring (2015) Darren Herring 05.jpg|Herring & Herring (2015) Darren Herring 04.jpg|Herring & Herring (2015) Darren Herring 03.jpg|Herring & Herring (2015) Darren Herring 02.jpg|Herring & Herring (2015) Darren Herring 01.jpg|Herring & Herring (2015) Darren 026.jpg|Behind the Scenes Broadway Style Guide (2015) Darren 027.jpg|Behind the Scenes Broadway Style Guide (2015) Darren 028.jpg|Behind the Scenes Broadway Style Guide (2015) Darren 029.jpg|Behind the Scenes Broadway Style Guide (2015) Darren 030.jpg|Behind the Scenes Broadway Style Guide (2015) Darren 0262.jpg|Broadway Style Guide (2015) Darren 0261.jpg|Broadway Style Guide (2015) Darren 0260.jpg|Broadway Style Guide (2015) Darren 0259.jpg|Broadway Style Guide (2015) Darren 0258.jpg|Broadway Style Guide (2015) Darren 0257.jpg|Broadway Style Guide (2015) Darren 0256.jpg|Broadway Style Guide (2015) Darren 0255.jpg|Broadway Style Guide (2015) Darren 0254.jpg|Broadway Style Guide (2015) Darren 0253.jpg|Broadway Style Guide (2015) Darren 0252.jpg|Broadway Style Guide (2015) Darren 0251.jpg|Broadway Style Guide (2015) Darren 0263.png|Broadway Style Guide (2015) Darren 284.jpg|Dans Servant of Two Masters (2001) Darren 285.jpg|Dans''Servant of two Masters'' (2001) Darren 298.jpg|Junior Year (11/04/03) Darren 294.jpg|Junior Year (11/04/03) Darren 250.png Darren 283.jpg Darren 313.jpg|Remise des diplômes Darren 232.jpg|Remise des diplômes Darren , starkid 34.png|Remise des diplômes Darren 174.jpg|Trevor Project (2010) Darren 230.jpg|Fox Star Party (2010) Darren 334.jpg|Fox Star Party (2010) Darren 112.jpg|After Party des Golden Globes (2011) Darren 113.jpg|After Party des Golden Globes (2011) Darren 116.jpg|Hard Rock Calling Day 1 (2011) Darren 117.jpg|Hard Rock Calling Day 1 (2011) Darren 119.jpg|Hard Rock Calling Day 1 (2011) Darren 118.jpg|Hard Rock Calling Day 1 (2011) Darren 136.jpg|Soirée Times pour les "100 Personnalités de l'année" (2010) Darren 137.jpg|Avant-première new-yorkaise d'Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort - Part 1 (2010) Darren 138.jpg|Golden Globes (2011) Darren 139.jpg|Golden Globes (2011) Darren 140.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 141.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 142.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 143.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 154.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 145.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 146.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 147.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 148.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren & Max 3D.png|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) avec Max Adler Darren 149.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Darren 150.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Teen Choice 01.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Teen Choice 02.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Teen Choice 03.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Darren 152.jpg|The Hollywood Reporter’s Pre-Oscar Party (2011) Coachella 01.jpg|Festival Coachella (2011) Darren 153.jpg|Festival Coachella (2011) Darren 155.jpg|Entertainment weekly Comic Con Party (2011) Darren 156.jpg|Entertainment weekly Comic Con Party (2011) Darren 157.jpg|Comic Con de San Diego (2011) Darren 159.jpg|Comic Con de San Diego (2011) Darren 161.jpg|Avec Ellen Degeneres (2011) Darren 163.jpg|Fashion’s Night Out (2011) Darren 164.jpg|Fashion’s Night Out (2011) Darren 165.jpg|Emmys Awards (2011) Darren 167.jpg|Emmys Awards (2011) FNO.jpg|Promotion pour la "Fashion Night Out 2011" Darren 173.jpg|Oxygen Media's Upfront (2011) Darren 210.jpg|Oxygen Media's Upfront (2011) Darren 211.jpg|Oxygen Media's Upfront (2011) Darren 175.jpg|Avec ses parents au Festival Of New American Musicals Darren 170.jpg|How To Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (2012) Darren 171.jpg|How To Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (2012) Darren 172.jpg|How To Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (2012) Darren 325.png|How To Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (2012) Darren 177.png|Broadway 1ère représentation "How To Succeed" (2012) Darren 178.jpg|Remerciement à la fin de "How To Succeed" (2012) Darren 179.jpg|Remerciement avec la troupe à la fin de "How To Succeed" (2012) Darren 181.jpg|Darren & Beau Bridges à l'after-party de "How to Succeed" (2012) Darren 182.jpg|After-Party de How To Succeed avec Joe Moses (Starkid) (2012) Darren 183.jpg|After-party de "How To Succeed" avec Chuck Criss (2012) Darren 184.jpg|After-party de "How To Succeed" avec Cerina Criss (2012) Darren 185.jpg|After-party de "How To Succeed" avec Charles & Cerina Criss (2012) Darren 186.jpg|La famille Criss à l'after-party de "How To Succeed" (2012) HTS 001.jpg|Jane Lynch à la seconde représentation de "How To Succeed" (2012) HTS 003.jpg|Max Adler à la seconde représentation de "How To Succeed" (2012) Darren 189.jpg|Equipe de "How To Succeed" (2012) Darren 247.png|Avec Beau Bridges Darren 281.png|Dans le rôle de''J.Pierrepont Finch''- Broadway (2012) Darren 292.png Darren 305.jpg|Dans le rôle de J.Pierrpont Finch (2012) darren 613.jpg Darren 190.jpg|SAG Awards (2012) Darren 191.jpg|Soirée "Clive Davis Pre-Grammy" (2012) Darren 192.jpg|Soirée "Clive Davis Pre-Grammy" ( 2012) Darren 193.jpg|Darren et Kermit la Grenouille Darren 195.jpg|Darren & Dianna à "The Elton John AIDS Foundation Academy Awards" Darren 205.jpg|A la représentation de la pièce "Proposition 8" Chris Kevin Darren GLEE300 06.jpg|Conférence pour le 300ème numéro musical de Glee avec Chris Colfer et Kevin McHale Darren 212.jpg|Avec Ruben V.Nepales darren 600.jpg Darren 214.jpg|Pour le doublage de "Hunter" dans "The Cleveland Show" Darren 216.jpg|Avec ses parents au gala de l'American Conservatory Theatre Lea & Darren 1.jpg|A la soirée de la fondation Johnson Country Lea & Darren 2.jpg|A la soirée de la fondation Johnson Country Lea & Darren 4.jpg|A la soirée de la fondation Johnson Country Darren 217.jpg|A la soirée de la fondation Johnson Country Darren & Ryan.jpg|Avec Ryan de la fondation Johnson Country Darren & Dana.jpg|Avec Dana Walden à la soirée de la fondation Johnson Country Darren 218.jpg|A la soirée de la fondation Johnson Country Darren 219.jpg|Au dîner annuel de l’association des correspondants de la Maison-Blanche (2012) Darren Q&A 1.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (2012) Glee cast Q&A 4.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (2012) Glee Academy Panel.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (2012) Darren MET 2.jpg|The Met Gala (2012) Darren MET 3.jpg|The Met Gala (2012) Nick, Daniel & Darren.jpg|The Met Gala avec Nick Jonas & Dianel Radcliffe (2012) Darren 223.jpg|Aux "Broadway.com Audience Choice Awards" (2012) Darren 226.jpg|Aux "Broadway.com Audience Choice Awards" (2012) Darren 227.jpg|Aux "Broadway.com Audience Choice Awards" (2012) Darren 228.jpg|Aux "Broadway.com Audience Choice Awards" (2012) Darren 229.jpg|Aux "Broadway.com Audience Choice Awards" (2012) Darren_Upfronts_02.jpg|Fox Upfront (2012) Darren_Upfronts_04.jpg|Fox Upfront (2012) Darren_Upfront_06.jpg|Fox Upfront (2012) Chris, Naya & Darren Fox Upfronts 2012.jpg|Fox Upfront 2012 (New York - mai 2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012.jpg|Fox Upfronts (2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012 2.jpg|Fox Upfront (2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012 3.jpg|Fox Upfront (2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012 4.jpg|Fox Upfront (2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012 5.jpg|Fox Upfront (2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012 6.jpg|Fox Upfront (2012) Darren Starkid 4.jpg|Apocalyptour, Starkid (2012) Darren Starkid 6.png|Apocalyptour, Starkid (2012) Chris bday 5.jpg|Anniversaire de Chris Colfer avec Mia & Max (2012) Chris bday 7.jpg|Anniversaire de Chris Colfer avec des Starkid (2012) Darren Starkid40.jpg|Apocalyptour, Starkid @Roseland Ballroom, N.Y.C (2012) Darren Starkid 24.jpg Darren 460.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2012) Darren 459.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2012) Darren 461.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2012) Darren criss01.jpg|Fox All Star Party (2012) Darren criss 00.jpg|Fox All Star Party (2012) Darren Starkids21.jpg|Darren et les Starkid Darren 240.jpg|Tournage Imogene Darren 245.jpg|Dans Imogene Darren, Strakid 33.jpg|A Very Potter Musical. Darren & Kevin.png|Tournage Last Friday Night avec Kevin McHale Darren 682.jpg|Tournage Last Friday Night Darren 248.png|Avec Charlene Kaye au Grammy Award Darren 253.jpg|Avec Charlene Kaye (répétition) Darren 265.jpg|Répétition , 06 juin 2012 (twitter Brad Ellis) Darren 272.jpg|Au Glee Project Panel chantant Teenage Dream Darren 278.jpg|Glee Project Panel (2012) Darren Starkid58.jpg|Répétition, Apocalyptour, N.Y.C. (2012) Darren starkid 60.jpg|Avec Charlene Kaye , Apocalyptour-N.Y.C. (2012) darren 669.JPG Darren.jpg|A.Toronto au MMVA avec LMFAO Darren 450.jpg|MMVA Toronto (17-06-12) Darren 456.png|Avec Chord a One Night in Toronto MMVA After Party (17-06-12) Darren 453.jpg|A l'After Party après MMVA a Toronto (17-06-12) Darren 458.jpg|PFLAG 2010 darren 00.jpg|Avec Kristen Wiig sur le tournage de Imogéne Darren 335.jpg|Avant première de "New-Year Eve" darren 601.jpg|Mariage de Jason Golberg et de Christian Schoenherr (2012) darren 602.jpg|Mariage de Jason Golberg et de Christian Schoenherr (2012) darren 603.jpg|Mariage de Jason Golberg et de Christian Schoenherr (2012) darren starkid 50.jpg|Répétition: LeakyCon à Chicago - août 2012 darren 605.jpg|Behind The Scenes : Fashion's Night Out Vidéo darren 607.jpg|Darren sur Times Square - FNO darren 614.png|Avec son frère Chuck - août 2012 darren 611.png darren 614.jpg Darren Criss FNO.jpeg|Fashion's Night Out chez SAKS (2012) darren 651.jpeg|Fashion's Night Out chez SAKS (2012) darren 652.jpeg|Fashion's Night Out chez SAKS (2012) darren 653.jpeg|Fashion's Night Out chez SAKS (2012) darren 658.jpeg|Fashion's Night Out chez SAKS (2012) darren 660.jpeg|Fashion's Night Out chez SAKS (2012) darren 640.png|TIFF (2012) Darren Toronto 9.jpeg|TIFF - Imogene (2012) Darren Toronto 13.jpeg|TIFF - Imogene (2012) Darren Toronto 19.jpeg|TIFF - Imogene (2012) Darren Toronto 22.jpeg|TIFF - 1ère Imogene (2012) Darren 653.jpg|TIFF - Studio Variety (2012) Darren 655.jpg|TIFF - Studio Variety (2012) Darren 654.jpg|TIFF (2012) Darren 650.jpg|TIFF (2012) Darenn 653.jpg|TIFF (2012) Darren 671.jpg|TIFF - Shooting avec Patrick Demarchelier Glee cast-01.jpg|Avec le Glee Cast Darren-lea 02.jpg|avec Lea darren 617.jpg Darren 630.png|Darren enregistrant la version acoustique de Teenage Dream Darren 638.jpg|Outfest Legacy Awards (2012) Darren 635.jpg|Outfest Legacy Awards (2012) YST 20.jpg|Young storytellers (2012) YST 18.jpg|Young storytellers (2012) YST 16.jpg|Young storytellers (2012) YST 14.jpg|Young storytellers (2012) YST 11.jpg|Young storytellers (2012) YST 08.jpg|Young storytellers (2012) YST 06.jpg|Young storytellers (2012) YST 05.jpg|Young storytellers (2012) Comic-Con 01.png|Darren et Cory - Comic-Con 2012 Comic-Con 03.png|Darren, Kevin et Cory - Cominc-Con 2012 Comic-Con 04.png|Comic-Con 2012 Cominccon2012 04.jpg|Comic-Con (2012) Comiccon 2012 03.jpg|Comic-Con (2012) Comiccon 2012 02.jpg|Comic-Con (2012) Comiccon 2012 01.png|Comic-Con (2012) Cast CC 8.jpg|Comic-Con (2012) Cast CC 17.jpg|Comic Con (2012) Cast CC 22.jpg|Comic Con (2012) Darren 1315.jpg|Comic Con (2012) Gala 09.jpg|Big Brothers Big Sisters Gala (2012) Gala 07.jpg|Big Brothers Big Sisters Gala (2012) Gala 06.jpg|Big Brothers Big Sisters Gala (2012) Gala 04.jpg|Big Brothers Big Sisters Gala (2012) Gala 15.jpg|Big Brothers Big Sisters Gala (2012) Gala 12.png|Big Brothers Big Sisters Gala (2012) Darren 661.jpg|Halloween 2012 - déguisé en Sam de Moonrise Kingdom Darren 650.png|Halloween 2012 Darren 670.jpg|Halloween 2012 darren 641.jpg|Pour Rock The Vote - Extra Newsroom (2012) GQ 05.jpg|GQ Party - Man of The Year (2012) GQ 04.jpg|GQ Party - Man of The Year (2012) GQ 15.jpg|GQ Party - Man of The Year (2012) GQ 14.jpg|GQ Party - Man of The Year (2012) GQ 13.jpg|GQ Party - Man of The Year (2012) darren 660.jpg|Soirée pour le mariage gay (2012) Darren Tie & Knot 3.jpg|Soirée Tie and Knot (2012) Darren Tie & Knot 2.jpg|Soirée Tie and Knot (2012) Darren Tie & Knot.jpg|Soirée Tie and Knot (2012) Tim 6.jpg|Trevor Project (2012) Trevorlive29.jpg|Trevor Project (2012) Trevorlive09.jpg|Trevor Project (2012) Trevorlive08.jpg|Trevor Project (2012) Trevorlive07.jpg|Trevor Project (2012) Trevorlive06.jpg|Trevor Project (2012) Trevorlive05.jpg|Trevor Project (2012) Trevorlive02.jpg|Trevor Project (2012) TL 08.png|Trevor Project (2012) TL 06.jpg|Trevor Project (2012) TL 05.jpg|Trevor Project (2012) Trevorlive33.jpg|Trevor Project (2012) Trevorlive34.png|Trevor Project (2012) Trevorlive40.jpg|Trevor Project (2012) Darren 687.jpg|MTV The Seven (2012) Darren 685.jpg|MTV The Seven (2012) Darren 692.jpg|Toys for Tots (2012) darren 695.jpg darren 694.jpg SBL 22.jpg|Première de Struck By Lightning (2013) SBL 17.jpg|Première de Struck By Lightning (2013) SBL 02.jpg|Première de Struck By Lightning (2013) SBL 01.jpg|Première de Struck By Lightning (2013) SBL 29.jpg|Première de Struck By Lightning (2013) SBL 40.jpg|Avec les parents de Chris Colfer à la première de Struck By Lightning (2013) Amber 302.jpg Darren 803.jpg Naya_Rivera_&_Darren_Criss.jpg Darren 852.jpg Darren 851.jpg SAG - 45.jpg|SAG Awards (2013) SAG - 47.jpg|SAG Awards (2013) SAG - 43.jpg|SAG Awards (2013) SAG - 75.jpg|SAG Awards (2013) Darren 842.jpg|40th Annual Annie Award (2013) Darren 844.jpg|40th Annual Annie Award (2013) Darren 843.jpg|40th Annual Annie Awards (2013) darren 854.jpg|Bannière cadeau des fans de Darren pour ses 26 ans Darren 862.jpg|The Family Equality Council’s Awards Dinner (2013) Darren 868.jpg|The Billboard After Party at The London Hotel (2013) Darren 867.jpg Darren 866.jpg Darren 865.jpg|The Billboard After Party (2013) Darren 889.jpg|Avec Tommy H et son épouse - 13/02/13 Darren 888.jpg|Ouverture boutique Tommy H. Darren 886.jpg Darren 885.jpg|Ouverture boutique Tommy H. Darren 882.jpg|13/02/13 PaleyFest13 - 29.jpg|Paley Festival (2013) PaleyFest13 - 19.jpg|Paley Festival (2013) PaleyFest13 - 18.jpg|Paley Festival (2013) Darren 901.jpg|Kathy Griffih Show (2013) Darren 900.jpg|Kathy Griffih Show (2013) Darren 904.jpg|Kathy Griffih Show (2013) Darren 903.jpg|Kathy Griffih Show (2013) Darren 905.jpg|2012 Darren 905.png|2012 Darren 904.png|2012 Darren 912.jpg Darren 911.jpg Darren 918.jpg|Verte Grades of Green's (2013) Darren 917.jpg|Verte Grades of Green's (2013) Darren 916.jpg|Verte Grades of Green's (2013) Darren 925.jpg|Verte Grades of Green's (2013) Darren 923.jpg|Verte Grades of Green's (2013) Darren 922.jpg|Verte Grades Of Green's (2013) Darren 944.jpg|Avec les Hanson Darren Coachella.jpeg|H & M Loves Music Coachella (2013) Darren Coachella 2.jpeg|H & M Loves Music Coachella (2013) Darreb 921.jpg|Cochella (2013) Darren 929.jpg|Cochella (2013) Darren 927.jpg|Cochella (2013) Darren 931.jpg|Cochella (2013) Darren 933.jpg|Cochella (2013) Darren 932.jpg|Cochella (2013) Darren 938.jpg|Cochella (2013) Darren 942.jpg|Cochella (2013) Darren 947.jpg|Cochella (2013) Darren 946.jpg|Cochella (2013) GLAAD 01.jpg|GLAAD Media Award (2013) GLAAD 04.jpg|GLAAD Media Award (2013) GLAAD 11.jpg|GLAAD Media Award (2013) GLAAD 10.jpg|GLAAD Media Award (2013) GLAAD 09.jpg|GLAAD Media Award (2013) Darren & Matt 2.jpeg|GLAAD Media Award (2013) GLAAD 25.jpg|GLAAD Media Award (2013) GLAAD 30.jpg|GLAAD Media Award (2013) Darren 953.jpg|25/04/13 Darren 951.jpg darren 965.jpg|Avec Kevin Spacey - "Garden Brunch" des Correspondants de la Maison Blanche (2013) Darren 202.jpeg|Dîner des Correspondants de la Maison Blanche (2013) Darren 203.jpeg|Dîner des Correspondants de la Maison Blanche (2013) Darren 971.jpg|Bloomberg & Vanity Fair Cocktail à la Résidence de l'Ambassade de France à Washington - 27/04/13 Darren 975.jpg|Today Show (2013) Darren 978.png|Today Show (2013) Darren 978.jpg|Today Show (2013) Darren 974.jpg|Today Show (2013) Darren 973.jpg Darren 984.jpg|A BuzzFeed (2013) Darren 983.jpg Darren 987.jpg|Elvis Duran Z100 Morning Show (2013) Darren 985.jpg|Elvis Duran Z100 Morning Show (2013) Darren 988.jpg|Elvis Duran Z100 Morning Show (2013) Darren 990.jpg|Avec PSY Darren 991.jpg|Avec Barack Obama, président des États-Unis Darren 1000.jpg|Met Gala 2013 FoxUpFront 02.jpg|Fox UpFront (2013) Glee fam.jpeg|Fox UpFront (2013) Darren & Jane.jpeg|Fox UpFront (2013) FoxUpFront 34.jpg|Fox UpFront (2013) FoxUpFront 23.jpg|Fox UpFront (2013) FoxUpFront 21.jpg|Fox UpFront (2013) FoxUpFront 31.jpg|Fox UpFront (2013) FoxUpFront 20.jpg|Fox UpFront (2013) FoxUpFront 63.jpg|Fox UpFront (2013) FoxUpFront 42.jpg|Fox UpFront (2013) Fox campaign draw 05.png Glee-Premiere 49.jpg Glee-Premiere 47.jpg Glee-Premiere 02.jpg Glee-Premiere 01.jpg Darren 1315.jpg|Comic Con 2012 Jenna 404.png|Lors de le sortie de "Choosing Glee" (2013) Jenna 408.jpg|Lors de le sortie de "Choosing Glee" (2013) Inauguration Versus Versace 15-05-13.jpg Inauguration Versus Versace 15-05-13 3.jpg Inauguration Versus Versace 15-05-13 2.jpg Darren 1007.jpg Darren 1006.jpg Darren 1005.jpg|Avec Kathie Lee Gifford et Hoda Kotb Darren 1012.jpg|A la soirée "Elle & Tod's Celebrate Kerry Washington" (2013) Darren 1013.jpg|Avec Emanuele Della Valle & Steve Stoute Darren 1008.jpg|Avec Kerry Washington (2013) Darren 1014.jpg|Avec Robbie Myers Darren & Jane ap annie.jpeg|Avant-première de Annie (2013) Darren ap Annie.jpeg|Avant-première de Annie (2013) Darren 1016.jpg|Avant-première de Annie (2013) Annie 03.jpg|Avant-première de Annie (2013) Annie 01.jpg|Avant-première de Annie (2013) Annie.jpeg|Avant-première de Annie (2013) Annie 2.jpeg|Avant-première de Annie (2013) Jenna 558.jpg|Avant-première de Annie (2013) Jane 355.jpg|Avant-première de Annie (2013) Jane 354.jpg|Avant-première Annie (2013) Imogene 01.jpg|"Imogene (Girl Most Likely)" - Alternative International Poster Imogene.jpeg|Affiche française Darren 1138.jpg|Still "Imogene" Darren 1027.jpg Darren 1047.jpg|Campagne contre la persécution de l'association "Friend Movement" Jenna 558.jpg Darren 1052.jpg|Tony Awards (2013) Darren 1056.jpg|Tony Awards (2013) Darren 1054.jpg|Tony Awards (2013) Darren 1071.jpg|Virgin Radio, Promo Imogéne (2013) Darren 1075.jpg|Lors de son interview pour la radio Virgin (2013) Darren 1073.jpg|Instagram Darren (2013) Darren 1074.jpg|Lors de son interview pour Eurozoom Darren 1076.jpg|Avec la rédactrice en chef du magasine Fan2 (2013) Darren 1093.jpg Darren 1094.jpg Darren 1088.jpg Darren 1092.jpg Darren 1089.jpg Darren 1090.jpg Darren 1091.jpg Darren 1082.jpg Darren 1085.jpg|Lors de du Q&A après la diffusion de "Imogene" Darren 1100.jpg Darren 1101.jpg Darren 1102.jpg Darren 1114.jpg|RTRD Dream Prom (2013) Darren 1116.jpg|Avec Jordin et Jodi Sparks - RTRD Dream Prom (2013) Darren 1124.jpg Darren 1123.jpg Darren 1121.jpg|UJA-Federation Of New York Music Visionary Of The Year Award Luncheon (2013) Darren 1120.jpg Darren 1122.jpg Darren 1130.jpg|Hollywood Bowl Opening Night (2013) Darren 1136.jpg Darren 1135.jpg Darren 1137.jpg Darren 1200.png|Dans les backstage de "Cendrillon" (2013) Darren 1203.jpg Darren 1258.jpg|3 juillet 2013 Darren 1255.jpg Darren 1300.jpg|Première de "Girl Most Likely" (2013) Darren 1301.jpg|Première de "Girl Most Likely" (2013) Darren 1302.jpg|Première de "Girl Most Likely" (2013) Darren 1303.jpg|Première de "Girl Most Likely" (2013) Darren 1305.jpg|Première de "Girl Most Likely" (2013) Darren 1308.jpg|Première de "Girl Most Likely" (2013) Memorial 04.jpg|Après la cérémonie hommage à Cory (2013) DizzyGala 08.jpg DizzyGala 12.jpg DizzyGala 11.jpg DizzyGala 10.jpg DizzyGala 13.jpg Darren do something.jpg|Do Something Awards (2013) DSW 08.jpg|Do Something Awards (2013) DSW 18.jpg|Do Something Awards (2013) DSW 17.jpg|Do Something Awards (2013) DSW 07.jpg|Do Something Awards (2013) DSW 02.jpg|Do Something Awards (2013) Darren 1407.jpg|Lors de l'émission "Conan" (2013) Darren 1406.jpg|Lors de l'émission "Conan" (2013) Darren 1405.jpg|Lors de l'émission "Conan" (2013) Darren 1421.jpg|Concert d'Imagine Dragons avec Christopher Swope et Chris Holdren (2013) Darren 1425.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 02.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 06.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 03.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 35.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 08.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 09.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 37.JPG|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 23.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 41.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 42.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 43.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 45.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 44.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 45.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) TCA13 44.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2013) Darren DAL.jpg|Soirée Delta Air Lines (2013) Darren DAL 3.jpg|Soirée Delta Air Lines (2013) Darren & John 2.jpg|Soirée Delta Air Lines (2013) Darren & John.jpg|Soirée Delta Air Lines (2013) Darren 1492.jpg|MTV Music Video Awards (2013) Darren 1490.jpg|MTV Music Video Awards (2013) Darren 1495.jpg|MTV Music Video Awards avec Leora Friedman de Music is Medicine (2013) Darren 1510.jpg|"Six By Sondheim" avec Jeremy Jordan, America Ferrara et Laura Osnes WeDay 01.jpg|Soirée WeDay (2013) WeDay 04.png|Soirée WeDay (2013) WeDay 03.png|Soirée WeDay (2013) WeDay 02.png|Soirée WeDay (2013) WeDay 08.jpg|Soirée WeDay (2013) WeDay 07.jpg|Soirée WeDay (2013) WeDay 06.jpg|Soirée WeDay (2013) WeDay 05.jpg|Soirée WeDay (2013) Darren 1602.jpg|iHeart Radio Music Festival Village 2013 (2013) Darren 1601.jpg|The iHeartRadio Music Festival (2013) Darren 1600.jpg|The iHeartRadio Music Festival (2013) DWST 04.jpg|Dancing With The Stars (2013) AHSC 09.jpg|Première de American Horror Story Coven (2013) AHSC 08.jpg|Première de American Horror Story Coven (2013) Darren 1613.jpg|Hugh Jackman… One Night Only Benefiting MPTF (2013) Darren 1612.jpg|Hugh Jackman… One Night Only Benefiting MPTF (2013) Darren 1611.jpg|Hugh Jackman… One Night Only Benefiting MPTF (2013) Darren 1610.jpg|Hugh Jackman… One Night Only Benefiting MPTF (2013) Darren 1615.jpg|The Samsung Galaxy and Thirty Seconds To Mars celebration (2013) Darren 1614.jpg|avec Lily Collins & Julianne Hough - The Samsung Galaxy and Thirty Seconds To Mars celebration (2013) Darren 1971.jpg|23rd Annual Environmental Media Awards (2013) Darren 1972.jpg|23rd Annual Environmental Media Awards (2013) Darren 1973.jpg|23rd Annual Environmental Media Awards (2013) Darren 1975.jpg|23rd Annual Environmental Media Awards (2013) Darren 1981.jpg|23rd Annual Environmental Media Awards (2013) Darren 1701.jpg|12th Annual Celebration Of Dreams Gala (2013) Darren 1700.jpg|12th Annual Celebration Of Dreams Gala (2013) Jane 950.jpg|12th Annual Celebration Of Dreams Gala (2013) Darren 1680.jpg|Halloween (2013) Darren 1682.jpg Darren 1683.jpg Darren 1684.jpg|TV Guide Magazine Annual (2013) Darren 1686.jpg|TV Guide Magazine Annual (2013) Darren 1687.jpg|TV Guide Magazine Annual (2013) Darren 1690.jpg|Conference de presse des nominations des "People’s Choice Awards 2014" (05/11/13) Darren 1689.jpg|Conference de presse des nominations des "People’s Choice Awards 2014" (05/11/13) Darren 1697.jpg|"Blue Jeans Go Green" celébre son 1 million de jeans collecté (06/11/13) Darren 1696.jpg|"Blue Jeans Go Green" celébre son 1 million de jeans collecté (06/11/13) Darren 1695.jpg|"Blue Jeans Go Green" celébre son 1 million de jeans collecté (06/11/13) Darren 1694.jpg|"Blue Jeans Go Green" celébre son 1 million de jeans collecté (06/11/13) Darren 1693.jpg|"Blue Jeans Go Green" celébre son 1 million de jeans collecté (06/11/13) Darren 1691.jpg|"Blue Jeans Go Green" celébre son 1 million de jeans collecté (06/11/13) Darren 1710.jpg|MTVEMA - 10/11/13 Darren 1712.jpg|MTVEMA - 10/11/13 Darren 1713.jpg|MTVEMA - 10/11/13 Darren 1714.jpg|MTVEMA - 10/11/13 Darren 1715.jpg|MTVEMA - 10/11/13 Chord 1204.jpg|The GQ Men Of The Year Party - 12/11/13 Darren 1783.jpg|The GQ Men Of The Year Party - 12/11/13 Darren 1782.jpg|The GQ Men Of The Year Party - 12/11/13 Darren 1781.jpg|Avec Jim Nelson l'éditeur en chef de GQ - The GQ Men Of The Year Party - 12/11/13 Darren 1780.jpg|The GQ Men Of The Year Party - 12/11/13 Darren 1900.jpg|avec Audrey Kaller lors de la marche pour l'association "End Epilepsy" - 17/11/13 Darren 1909.jpg|the 5th Annual TeenNick HALO Awards - 17/11/13 Darren 1908.jpg|the 5th Annual TeenNick HALO Awards - 17/11/13 Darren 1907.jpg|the 5th Annual TeenNick HALO Awards - 17/11/13 Darren 1906.jpg|the 5th Annual TeenNick HALO Awards - 17/11/13 Darren 1905.jpg|the 5th Annual TeenNick HALO Awards - 17/11/13 Darren 1903.jpg|the 5th Annual TeenNick HALO Awards - 17/11/13 Darren 1902.jpg|the 5th Annual TeenNick HALO Awards - 17/11/13 Darren 1910.png|the 5th Annual TeenNick HALO Awards - 17/11/13 Darren 1921.jpg|1 "Six By Sondheim", New York - 18/11/13 Darren 1922.jpg|1 "Six By Sondheim", New York - 18/11/13 Darren 1926.jpg|1 "Six By Sondheim", New York - 18/11/13 avec America Ferrera/Laura Osnes/Jeremy Jordan Darren 1925.jpg|1 "Six By Sondheim", New York - 18/11/13 avec Stephen Sondheim Darren 1924.jpg|1 "Six By Sondheim", New York - 18/11/13 TL2013 19.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 TL2013 21.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 TL2013 49.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 TL2013 50.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 TL2013 51.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 TL2013 53.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 TL2013 71.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 Darren 1999.jpg|Digifest LA - 15/12/13 Darren 2000.jpg|Digifest LA - 15/12/13 Darren 1998.jpg TCA14 04.jpg|FOX Winter TCA Press Tour (2014) Darren 2005.jpg|FOX Winter TCA Press Tour (2014) TCA2014 15.jpg|FOX Winter TCA Press Tour (2014) TCA2014 22.jpg|FOX Winter TCA Press Tour (2014) Darren 2004.jpg|Republic Records Grammy Awards Party (2014) Darren 2007.jpg|Billboard Grammy Awards After-Party (2014) Darren 2008.jpg|Billboard Grammy Awards After-Party (2014) Darren 2030.jpg|Sur le tournage de Capital Cities Darren 2050.jpg|"Tie The Knot Burning Love Candle" (2014) FEQC 07.jpg|Family Equality Council's annual Awards (2014) FEQC 06.jpg|Family Equality Council's annual Awards (2014) FEQC 05.jpg|Family Equality Council's annual Awards (2014) FEQC 11.jpg|Family Equality Council's annual Awards (2014) FEQC 19.jpg|Family Equality Council's annual Awards (2014) FEQC 13.jpg|Family Equality Council's annual Awards (2014) FEQC 12.jpg|Family Equality Council's annual Awards (2014) Darren 2051.jpg|The Celebration Of The Music Of Disney’s “Frozen” YST14 16.jpg|Young Storytellers Foundations (2014) YST14 14.jpg|Young Storytellers Foundations (2014) YST14 15.jpg|Young Storytellers Foundations (2014) YST14 12.jpg|Young Storytellers Foundations (2014) YST14 11.jpg|Young Storytellers Foundations (2014) YST14 06.jpg|Young Storytellers Foundations (2014) YST14 04.jpg|Young Storytellers Foundations (2014) YST14 02.jpg|Young Storytellers Foundations (2014) YST14 01.jpg|Young Storytellers Foundations (2014) 100th 42.jpg|Célébration du 100ème épisode (2014) 100th 17.jpg|Célébration du 100ème épisode (2014) Darren 3009.jpg|Human Rights Campaign Diner (2014) Darren61.jpg|If/Then opening night - 30/03/2014 Darren60.jpg|If/Then opening night - 30/03/2014 Darren63.jpg|Avec Idina Menzel - If/Then opening night - 30/03/2014 Darren62.jpg|Avec Idina Menzel - If/Then opening night - 30/03/2014 Darren 4902.png|19th annual “Taste For A Cure” (25/04/14) Darren 4001.jpg|19th annual “Taste For A Cure” (25/04/14) Darren 4000.jpg|19th annual “Taste For A Cure” (25/04/14) Darren 4003.jpg|19th annual “Taste For A Cure” (25/04/14) Darren 4004.jpg|White House Dinner Correspondant (03/05/14) Darren 4007.jpg|White House Dinner Correspondant (03/05/14) Darren 4006.jpg|White House Dinner Correspondant (03/05/14) Darren 4005.jpg|White House Dinner Correspondant (03/05/14) Darren 4009.jpg|White House Brunch Correspondant (04/05/14) Darren 4011.jpg|White House Brunch Correspondant (04/05/14) Darren 4010.jpg|White House Brunch Correspondant avec son manager (04/05/14) Darren 4100.jpg|Fox FanFront 2014 (12/05/14) Darren 4101.jpg|Fox FanFront 2014 (12/05/14) Darren 4102.jpg|Fox FanFront 2014 (12/05/14) Lea&Darren Fox Up14.jpg|Fox UpFront 2014 (12/05/14) Darren 4106.jpg|Fox UpFront 2014 (12/05/14) Darren 4105.jpg|Fox All Star Party (12/05/14) Darren 4104.jpg|Fox UpFront 2014 (12/05/14) Darren 4103.jpg|Fox UpFront 2014 (12/05/14) Darren 4108.jpg|The New Normal, New York Premiere (12/05/14) Darren 4109.jpg|The New Normal, New York Premiere (12/05/14) Darren 9001.jpg|After The Strom (15/06/14) Darren 9000.jpg|After The Strom (15/06/14) Darren 5201.jpg Darren 5200.jpg Darren 893.jpg|Delta Open Mic (20/08/14) Darren 894.jpg|Delta Open Mic (20/08/14) Darren 896.jpg|Delta Open Mic (20/08/14) Darren 897.jpg|Avec Kathy Griffin et Laverne Cox,Delta Open Mic (20/08/14) Darren 898.jpg|Avec Laverne Cox,Delta Open Mic (20/08/14) Darren 899.jpg|Avec Uzo Aduba,Delta Open Mic (20/08/14) Darren 999.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards - 24/08/14 Darren 1001.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards - 24/08/14 Darren 1002.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards - 24/08/14 Darren 4700.jpg|Durant la NYFW défilé de Richard Chai - 03/09/14 Darren 4704.jpg|Durant la NYFW défilé de Richard Chai - 03/09/14 Darren 4703.jpg|Durant la NYFW défilé de Richard Chai - 03/09/14 Darren 799.jpg|Avec Sheryl Crow - Celebrity Name Game (24/09/14) Darren 2599.jpg|iHeartRadio Music Festival (20/09/14) Darren 2598.jpg|iHeartRadio Music Festival (20/09/14) Darren 2596.jpg|iHeartRadio Music Festival (20/09/14) Darren 2595.jpg|iHeartRadio Music Festival (20/09/14) Darren 236.jpg|Première "American Horror Story: Freak Show" (05/10/14) AHS FS 02.jpg|Première "American Horror Story: Freak Show" (05/10/14) AHS FS 01.jpg|Première "American Horror Story: Freak Show" (05/10/14) TL2013 100.jpg|Guitar Of Hope - Trevor Live 2013 Darren 412.jpg|Darren Criss présentant A Great Big World - “You Oughta Know” concert (13/11/14) Darren 413.jpg|Avec A Great Big World - “You Oughta Know” concert (13/11/14) DarrenLogoTV 01.jpg|2014 NewNowNext Awards DarrenLogoTV 02.jpg|2014 NewNowNext Awards DarrenLogoTV 03.jpg|2014 NewNowNext Awards DarrenLogoTV 04.jpg|2014 NewNowNext Awards DarrenLogoTV 05.jpg|2014 NewNowNext Awards DarrenLogoTV 06.jpg|2014 NewNowNext Awards DarrenLogoTV 07.jpg|2014 NewNowNext Awards DarrenLogoTV 08.jpg|2014 NewNowNext Awards DarrenLogoTV 09.jpg|2014 NewNowNext Awards DarrenLogoTV 10.jpg|2014 NewNowNext Awards DarrenLogoTV 11.jpg|2014 NewNowNext Awards DarrenLogoTV 12.jpg|2014 NewNowNext Awards Darren 4589.jpg|Paper Magazine, Sprout By HP & DKNY Break The Internet Issue Release (4/12/14) Darren 457.jpg|Paper Magazine, Sprout By HP & DKNY Break The Internet Issue Release (4/12/14) Darren 689.jpg|KIIS FM’s Jingle Ball 2014 (05/12/14) Darren 688.jpg|KIIS FM’s Jingle Ball 2014 (05/12/14) Darren 6879.jpg|KIIS FM’s Jingle Ball 2014 (05/12/14) TrevorLive14 06.jpg|Trevor Live 2014 TrevorLive14 05.jpg|Trevor Live 2014 Darren 6880.jpg|GQ and Giorgio Armani Grammys After Party (8/02/15) Darren 6881.jpg|GQ and Giorgio Armani Grammys After Party (8/02/15) DarrenFEC 01.jpg FEC 41.jpg FEC 40.jpg FEC 35.jpg FEC 34.jpg FEC 33.jpg FEC 32.jpg FEC 30.jpg FEC 27.jpg FEC 26.jpg FEC 23.jpg FEC 22.jpg FEC 13.jpg FEC 12.jpg FEC 10.jpg Ellen Show 01.jpg|Ellen DeGeneres Show (2015) Ellen Show 02.jpg|Ellen DeGeneres Show (2015) Paley 09.jpg|Paley Fest (2015) Paley 24.jpg|Paley Fest (2015) Paley 18.jpg|Paley Fest (2015) Paley 17.jpg|Paley Fest (2015) Paley 15.jpg|Paley Fest (2015) Paley 14.jpg|Paley Fest (2015) Paley 16.jpg|Paley Fest (2015) Darren H 04.jpg|Dernière performance de Lena Hall dans Hedwig and The Angry Inch (2015) Darren H 03.jpg|Lors de célébration de la dernière performance de Lena Hall dans Hedwig and The Angry Inch (2015) Darren H 01.jpg|Lors de célébration de la dernière performance de Lena Hall dans Hedwig and The Angry Inch (2015) Darren 4790.jpg|1ère new yorkaise de Ex Machina (2015) Darren 4789.jpg|1ère new yorkaise de Ex Machina (2015) Darren 4791.jpg|Photo Call pour "Hedwig and the Angry Inch" (2015) Darren 4792.jpg|Photo Call pour "Hedwig and the Angry Inch" (2015) Darren 4794.jpg|Photo Call pour "Hedwig and the Angry Inch" (2015) Darren 4793.jpg|Photo Call pour "Hedwig and the Angry Inch" (2015) Darren 4787.jpg|Photo Call pour "Hedwig and the Angry Inch" (2015) Darren 4785.jpg|Photo Call pour "Hedwig and the Angry Inch" (2015) Darren 4784.jpg|Photo Call pour "Hedwig and the Angry Inch" (2015) Darren 47930.jpg|1 de "Finding Neverland" (2015) Darren 47920.jpg|1 de "Finding Neverland" (2015) Darren 47910.jpg|1 de "Finding Neverland" (2015) Darren 4189.jpg|1 de "Finding Neverland" (2015) Darren 4188.jpg|1 de "Finding Neverland" (2015) Darren H 19.jpg|Avec John Cameron Mitchell lors de l'after-party organisé pour la dernière représentation de ce dernier (2015) Darren H 17.jpg|Avec John Cameron Mitchell lors de l'after-party organisé pour la dernière représentation de ce dernier (2015) Darren H 15.jpg|Avec Rebecca Naomi Jones lors de l'after-party organisé pour la dernière représentation de JCM (2015) Darren H 26.jpg|Hedwig and the Angry Inch (2015) Darren H 25.jpg|Hedwig and the Angry Inch (2015) Darren H 22.jpg|Hedwig and the Angry Inch (2015) Darren H 21.jpg|Hedwig and the Angry Inch (2015) Darren H 28.jpg|Hedwig and the Angry Inch (2015) Darren H 38.jpg|After party après la 1 de Hedwig and the Angry Inch (2015) Darren H 37.jpg|After party après la 1 de Hedwig and the Angry Inch (2015) Darren H 35.jpg|After party après la 1 de Hedwig and the Angry Inch (2015) Darren 4810.jpg|Live with Kelly and Michael (2015) Darren 4799.jpg|Live with Kelly and Michael (2015) Darren 4798.jpg|Live with Kelly and Michael (2015) Darren 4796.jpg|Visite des studios SiriusXM (2015) Darren 4797.jpg|Visite des studios SiriusXM (2015) Darren 4812.jpg|Talk Stoop NBC (2015) Darren 4811.jpg|Talk Stoop NBC (2015) Darren 4813.jpg|Family Equality Council’s 2015 Darren 4814.jpg|Family Equality Council’s 2015 Darren 4816.jpg|Family Equality Council’s 2015 Darren 4815.jpg|Family Equality Council’s 2015 Darren 4824.jpg|Christian Louboutin & Bergdorf Goodman célébre le retour de Darren Criss à Broadway (2015) Darren 4823.jpg|Christian Louboutin & Bergdorf Goodman célébre le retour de Darren Criss à Broadway (2015) Darren 4822.jpg|Christian Louboutin & Bergdorf Goodman célébre le retour de Darren Criss à Broadway (2015) Darren 4818.jpg|Christian Louboutin & Bergdorf Goodman célébre le retour de Darren Criss à Broadway (2015) Darren 4817.jpg|Christian Louboutin & Bergdorf Goodman célébre le retour de Darren Criss à Broadway (2015) BACA 2015.jpg|16th Annual Broadway.com Audience Choice Awards (2015) BACA 2015 3.jpg|16th Annual Broadway.com Audience Choice Awards (2015) Darren SIA 04.jpg|Stars in the Alley 2015 Darren SIA 03.jpg|Stars in the Alley 2015 Darren SIA 02.jpg|Stars in the Alley 2015 Darren JGP 04.jpg|PANDORA Presents Josh Groban (2015) Darren JGP 03.jpg|PANDORA Presents Josh Groban (2015) Darren JGP 02.jpg|PANDORA Presents Josh Groban (2015) Darren JGP 01.jpg|PANDORA Presents Josh Groban (2015) Darren Tony 06.jpg|Tony Awards (2015) Darren Tony 02.jpg|Tony Awards (2015) Darren Tony 03.jpg|Tony Awards (2015) Darren Tony 08.jpg|Tony Awards (2015) Hedwig.jpg|Coulisses de "Hedwig" (2015) Darren 020.jpg|Coulisses de "Hedwig" (2015) Darren 019.jpg|Coulisses de "Hedwig" (2015) Darren 023.jpg|Stars4FosterKids (2015) Darren 022.jpg|Stars4FosterKids (2015) Darren 024.jpg|Stars4FosterKids (2015) Darren 025.jpg|Stars4FosterKids (2015) Darren NYFWM.jpg|New York Fashion Week (2015) Darren NYFWM 3.jpg|New York Fashion Week (2015) Darren NYFWM 4.jpg|New York Fashion Week (2015) Darren 0268.jpg|Giffoni Film Festival 2015 Darren 0267.jpg|Giffoni Film Festival 2015 Darren 0266.jpg|Giffoni Film Festival 2015 Darren 0265.jpg|Giffoni Film Festival 2015 Darren 0264.jpg|Giffoni Film Festival 2015 Vidéos thumb|left|270px|Audition en Vostfr thumb|270px|right|Clip de "New Morning" avec Chuck Criss thumb|270px|left|Avec Matthew Morrison thumb|right|270px|Clip Fashion's Night Out 2012 thumb|left|270px|Outfest 2012 thumb|right|270px|Bal d'Investiture de Barack Obama - 21/01/13 thumb|right|270 px|Avec les Hanson thumb|left|270px|Naya Rivera & Darren Criss (Live au "Kids Inaugural Concert 2013") thumb|right|270px|Fox Lounge, Darren & Chris - Rapide Fire & Q&A thumb|left|270px|Transformation de Darren en Blaine thumb|left|270 px|Interview avec Lucy Hale thumb|right|270 px|A Great Big World - Already Home thumb|left|270px|Rock The Vote Presents: #TURNOUTFORWHAT (Darren à 1:40) thumb|right|270 px|"Proud of Your Boy" from ALADDIN thumb|left|270 px|Darren Criss for Herring Herring magazine Cinéma/Broadway thumb|left|270px|Girl Most Likely Official Trailer thumb|right|270px|Bande annonce française de Imogene [[Fichier:Darren Criss - Everybody (Girl Most Likely)|thumb|left|270px|Interprétant Everybody dans "Girl Most Likely"]] thumb|right|270 px|SBS - Extended Clip thumb|left|270 px|Mighty 7 thumb|right|270 px|Might 7 - Theatrical Trailer thumb|left|270 px|Transformers: Robots In Disguise | Season 1 Trailer thumb|right|270 px|Trailer parodique de "Big" avec Evan Rachel Wood thumb|left|270 px|Hedwig and the Angry Inch thumb|right|270 px|Hedwig and the Angry Inch en:Darren Criss es:Darren Criss it:Darren Criss de:Darren Criss Catégorie:Cast Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 6